


The Power of Three

by Werewolfinthetardis



Category: Charmed, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werewolfinthetardis/pseuds/Werewolfinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet the Charmed Ones: Scott, Stiles, and Jackson Halliwell. The most powerful witches of all time that are destined to fight evil and protect the innocent. They will have to fight demons, warlocks, and other supernatural creatures all while trying to maintain a normal life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Something Wicca This Way Comes

**Author's Note:**

> The fic will follow a lot of the Charmed story lines but will not be a direct retelling. There will be Teen Wolf themes and enemies included. 
> 
> (as always I don't own Charmed or Teen Wolf)

“Stiles come on, it’s not that big of a deal!” Scott practically yelled while closing the manor door.

“Not that big of a deal?! Scott you could’ve at least given me more warning! Jackson is moving back in with us and you decide to tell me less than an hour before he shows up?!”

“It slipped my mind.” 

“Don’t give me that puppy dog look you bastard.” Stiles huffed. “And it didn’t slip your mind. You just wanted to avoid me bitching at you.” His fury continued as he slammed the grocery bags on the counter.

“Stiles he’s our brother and he also technically owns one third of this house.”

“I haven’t seen his one third of the money to pay for that hole in the roof we had two months ago.”

“Why are you so bent out of shape about this?” 

“Because Scott, you know how Jackson is. He’s all model and perfect and then he looks at me and condones every action I’ve ever made. I don’t want to live with that anymore. I’m 24 not 4. I’ve grown up, unfortunately my relationship with Jackson hasn’t.”

“It’s not that bad.”

“At Gram’s funeral he asked me which Good Will I bought my suit from.”

“He was just upset. You know he doesn’t do well at funerals.”

“Scott why are you defending him? He stole my prom date and he wasn’t even going to a prom!”

Scott took a deep breath. He couldn’t defend that one. “Ok so maybe Jackson is a bit…”

“A bit what?” The voice chimed in from the foyer.

“Early.” Stiles grumbled.

“Hey! How was your flight?” Scott asked enveloping his youngest brother in a hug.

“It was good. I like your hair.” Jackson replied. 

“Thanks.” Scott said beaming. He was glad to have both of his brothers around again.

“Jackson.” Stiles said with a brief nod and a monotone voice.

“Stiles.” Jackson said with a tight grin.

“Glad to have you back.”

“I’m sure.” 

“Well I’d love to stay and chat but one of us has to cook dinner.” 

“Hey I cook!” Scott rebuked.

“Scott you set the microwave on fire two weeks ago. How does that even happen?!”

“It was an accident. I didn’t realize the inside of the sandwich bag was lined in foil…”

“Glad to see nothing has changed.” Jackson added sarcastically.

“Why don’t you go take your bags up to my old room while I cook?”

“Your old room? But that’s the smallest.” 

“Well that’s what happens when you move out. Sorry bro.” Stiles gave a fake smile and went into the kitchen.

“He hates me doesn’t he.”

“No he doesn’t hate you...he just...doesn’t care for you at the moment.”

“Right...so how’s work?” Jackson asked picking up his bags and heading up the stairs with Scott.

\---

“Stiles that was delicious.” Jackson said putting his fork down on his empty plate.

“Thanks…” Stiles was a bit wary, Jackson never complimented him for no reason. There was always a catch.

“So…” Jackson started.

“So….” Stiles mimicked. “Get to the point why are you here?”

“As I mentioned earlier my job was cut due to downsizing.”

“And you couldn’t get another job in New York?” Stiles couldn’t keep the bitterness out of his voice.

“Look I’ll get right to the point. I owe some people some money and I want to sell this house.”

“What?!” Scott and Stiles barked.

“Lets just say I got in with the wrong crowd and I had some debts I had to pay and I borrowed money from the wrong people.”

“Jackson you idiot!” Stiles yelled.

“Why didn’t you ask us?” 

“Because Scott, you’re broke and Stiles would rub my face in it.”

“So now we are supposed to sell our family home, that has been in our family for generations, to cover your ass?”

“I found a buyer. He’s more than interested and willing to pay well over market value. We’d all make out like bandits.”

“I’m not selling our family home!” Stiles yelled storming away from the table. 

“That went exactly as I expected…” Jackson added shaking his head. Stiles was always a powder keg about certain topics.

“It’s a lot to ask.”

“I know but I have no other option. My share in this house is the only money I have right now.”

“Look give it some time. Stiles is just a bit wound up right now. With you, his new job, Jeremy…”

“Who’s Jeremy? His boyfriend?”

“Was. Stiles caught him cheating about two weeks ago.”

“Oh.”

“Let me talk to him and then we can try to figure this out.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Scott stood up and clamped his hand on Jackson’s shoulder.  
\---

Scott knew exactly how to handle his little brother during a tantrum: let him yell, give him about an hour to mutter angrily to himself, approach with caution, then bring him ice cream.

“I’ve got mint chocolate chip and Snickers which one do you want?” Scott called out as he opened the attic door.

“Snickers, obviously.” Stiles huffed.

Scott made his way over to Stiles who was sitting on the floor in front of a chest that was amongst the clutter.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. What are these?” Scott asked picking up some black and white photos.

“These are Gram’s parents. That’s Pearl and Harold.” The couple was sitting on the front steps of a house.

“Her eyes remind me of yours.” Scott said examining the picture.

“It’s weird what gets passed along isn’t it?” 

“Yeah. Are there any pictures of Mom in there?”

“None that I’ve seen. It sucks that we don’t have that many of her…” His voice trailed off.

“I wonder if Dad took them when he left.”

“I don’t think so. The way Gram’s told it, he left with the clothes on his back and never looked back.”

“Do you think he thinks about us?” There was an ounce of hope in Stiles’ voice.

“Probably. I mean I think about him. I think about what I’d say to him. What he looks like. How he could be so worthless to leave us here like that…”

“Yeah…” Stiles mind began to wander about his answer to those questions.

“So what else is in there?” Scott nodded in the direction of the open trunk.

“Well lets see. We have a...vial. For all your liquid holding needs.” Stiles took the green vial out.

“Oooh fancy.” Scott mocked as he took another bite of his ice cream.

“And that’s not all we also have a cracked crystal ball, the pushy part of a ouija board, a satchel of...potpourri, and a broken light bulb.”

“You’re shitting me right?”

“I am not shitting you.” Stiles pulled the large broken bulb out and showed it Scott. They both pulled confused faces.

“Who the hell would keep that?”

“I have no idea. I think hoarding runs in the family line. I mean look at this,” Stiles waves his arm around the cluttered attic. “And have you seen the basement lately?”

“Not lately. I can’t say I want to either. Remember how scared Jackson used to be.”

“Ha! That’s right he always kept talking about the woogieman.”

Scott laughed. “Oh man that’s right he couldn’t say boogie right!” 

The laughter was interrupted by a knocking on the doorframe. “Mind if I join you guys?” Jackson asked leaning on the frame in his pajamas.

“Not at all. Come in.” Scott said with a big grin.

“We were just talking about letting you clean the basement.”

“No! Why do I have to clean the basement?” Jackson asked in panic.

The oldest boys began to laugh till tears formed in their eyes. 

“Oh man he’s still scared of the woogieman!” Stiles roared.

“I’m not afraid of the woogieman. I mean I was but I’m not anymore. I’m an adult now Stiles.” Jackson was trying hard to keep composure.

“It’s ok dude. We know Grams used to help you fight him off so you could sleep at night.”

“It’s not funny…”

“Fine, fine. We’ll drop it.” Stiles raised his hands in defeat.

“Is there anything else in there?” Scott said eyeing up the trunk.

“Um…” Stiles muttered leaning halfway in. He pulled out some papers and then slammed a book down with a grunt. “Damn this thing is heavy.”

Scott inched closer to see it. “A triquetra.”

“What’s it mean?” Jackson asked.

“It’s got different meanings. Christians use to refer to the Father, Son, and Holy Ghost, other cultures it’s land, sea, sky or mother, matron, crone. Some use it for the triple goddess.”

“I see…”

Stiles picked up the book and thumbed through a few pages “It’s got poetry.” Stiles cleared his throat and put on a funny radio voice, “The Dominus Trinus”

_“Hear now the words_  
_of the witches,_  
_The secrets we hid_  
_in the night._  
_The oldest of Gods_  
_are invoked here._  
_The great work of_  
_Magic is sought._  
_In this night_  
_and in this hour,_  
_I call upon the_  
_Ancient Power.”_

Stiles began to shake his fist mockingly in the air.

_Bring your powers_  
_to we brothers three!_  
_We want the power!_  
_Give us the power!”_

Stiles slammed the book closed and the house began to shake.

“What the hell?!” Jackson cried.

“Earthquake!” Scott yelled. He pulled Stiles up and they ran toward the doorway. By the time they reached it the shaking had stopped.

“That was weird.” Jackson muttered.

“Well at least you kept your clothes on this time.”

“That was one time!”

“Yeah but who runs around naked during an earthquake?” Scott asked.

“I was six!”

“Whatever.” Stiles said mockingly. He affectionately messed up his younger brothers hair.

Jackson grimaced in response. 

“As much fun as this has been, I need to get some sleep, I’ve got work in the morning.” Stiles said heading down the stairs.

“Me too.” Scott followed suit.

“Right.” Jackson stood there in confusion. What was he going to do with his free time tomorrow…

\---

Scott knocked on the door. A faint come in could be heard from the other side.

“You wanted to see me James?”

“Yes, Scott come in. Sit down.” 

Scott sat down hesitantly. His manager was only two years older than him but acted like he had triple his experience. It was frustrating at it’s best to deal with.

“Care for a drink?” James pointed at a bottle on his table.

“No thanks, I’m good.” Scott glanced at his watch. It was only ten.

“Right. Let me get right to the point. I’m taking you off the Ying-Wa project.”

“What?!”

“The board has some reservations about the progress so I assured them that someone more qualified would be handling it.”

“And who would that be?”

“Me.”

“Are you kidding me?” He couldn’t hold back the bitterness in his tone.

“I’m afraid not Scott, but think of it this way. When I rise to the top I’ll take you with me.”

“I have procured every object that is included in the display. I have tracked down every artifact and made over 30 deals and spent countless man hours on this. And you are just going to waltz in and take my credit?!”

“Scott, don’t look at it like that. Look at it as if you got the ball rolling and now I’m going to finish what you started. You’ve done some great work but I need to finish it.”

Scott knew he was just stealing his work and going to take all the credit. He was seething.

“Besides you’ll still be helping me, just not in the official capacity you are now.”

Scott squeezed his fists. He was pissed. He had hit a new level.

The pen in James’ pocket popped and the ink began to sink down his shirt. “What the hell?!” James said pulling the pen out of his pocket. The tip looked like it fired a bullet. 

“You know what James. I quit.”

“Excuse me?” James responded. Scott could barely take him seriously has his hands were now soaked in blue ink.

“I quit. I’m sure a man of your qualifications will be able to make quick work of the 20 upcoming deals, track down the rest of the accompanying pieces, as well as learn enough Chinese to consult with the owners.”

“Halliwell, you can’t quit. We need you. Is it a raise you want? It’s yours.”

“I can assure you what I want is something you are far beyond being able to provide.” Scott stormed out. He slammed the office door and grunted. 

Inside the office James’ tie tightened around his neck, choking him. James gasped for breath trying to pull the tie off. It wouldn’t budge. In a panic James grabbed the scissors and cut the tie from his neck. He panted and looked at the mess on his hands. “What the hell just happened?”

\---

Jackson kept scrolling down the page. He was at coffee shop in town doing some job hunting. He mindlessly put his drink to his lips only to realize it was empty. He started to make his way over to the counter for another drink when a red head brushed into him. Jackson’s body jolted. 

In his mind he could see the red headed girl crossing a street. She was halfway across when a speeding car being chased by police crashed into her. Her body tumbled through the air. Her head cracked open on the pavement.

Jackson gasped. It felt so real. He could feel the thud of her body hitting the car. He turned around to see the red headed girl walking out into the street. He ran from the shop and rushed to her side. The screeching of a car filled the air. A small grey car emerged from a corner and floored it. Jackson rushed into the street and threw the girl to the side. The car sped past and the side mirror hit Jackson’s arm. 

“Fuck.” He screamed. 

“You saved my life!” The red head belted. “Thank you. Oh my God! You’re hurt! You need a hospital”

“It’s not that bad…” Jackson said looking at the red and already bruising area. He looked at her trying to play it cool. 

“Are you sure?” 

“No, fuck this hurts.” They walked out of the street.

\---

“It was weird the whole house shook. I didn’t see anything about an earthquake on the news though.” Stiles said sauteing the vegetables.

“That’s because there wasn’t an earthquake.” One of the waitresses responded with.

“What that’s impossible. My brothers felt it. Our whole house shook.”

“Maybe you’re foundation is broken?” The same waitress added while grabbing her final plate and walking out.

Stiles was lost in thought. The amount of shaking couldn’t be caused by a broken foundation...could it?

“Order in! One appetizer, risotto, entrees, two veal, one wellington.”

“Stiles table two said that their pasta had no flavor.”

“What? How can that have no flavor?” Stiles turned around and took a bite of the pasta. He must have forgotten to add the Sherry. “I’ll refire on the fly.”

“Chef I need table 7’s order they are getting antsy.”

“It’s coming up next.”

“Order in! Two shrimp appetizers and two salmon entrees”

Stiles shot some oil in the pan but missed. It hit the burner and went up in flames.

“Stiles what are you doing?! Get it under control. I have customers complaining out there.”

“I’m sorry Markus but I’m doing the best I can. Without a sous chef I can barely handle this on my own.”

“Well handle it or you’ll be fired.”

“I can’t cook and get yelled at!”

“Hurry it up and you won’t be yelled at!”

“Pasta only cooks so fast!”

“But you aren’t pasta!”

“Would you stop?!” Stiles threw up his hands and the kitchen went silent. Everyone and everything stopped. He looked around the waitress was frozen grabbing a plate from the line. A busser stopped in the middle of scraping off a plate. Even Markus his manager was frozen mid rant. 

“Oh God!” Stiles was beginning to panic. “I’ve lost my mind. I’ve finally snapped.” He turned and looked one of the waiters was tossing a piece of trash out and the paper was still mid air. “How in the hell?” 

And just like that everyone started moving again.

“Stiles stop lollygagging and cook or you’re fired!” Markus turned and stormed out.

Stiles looked around and couldn’t believe what just happened. The stress had gotten to him.

“Stiles your veggies are on fire” A voice called from behind him. 

“Fuck!” Stiles grabbed the burning pan and moved it off the stove.

\---

Stiles slammed the door to the manor. His day hadn’t gotten any better since ‘the break’ as he was calling it. More customers and complaints had arrived and he was at the brunt of it. It didn’t help that his manager kept yelling at him instead of trying to help him cook.

“Rough day?” Scott yelled from the living room. Stiles walked over to see his brother in his boxers drinking a beer and playing Xbox.

“Markus can fucking eat my ass if he thinks I’m going to keep this up.”

“I thought you were into that.” Jackson quipped as he sat down on Scott’s legs on the couch. 

“What happened to you?!” Scott nearly yelled as he noticed Jackson’s arm in a sling.

“It was really weird. I was at a coffee shop this morning and I had like a vision or something of this chick getting hit by a car. So I turn around and the same girl is walking into the street and I ran out and grabbed her, right before the same car I saw would’ve hit her. But I got nicked in the process.”

“Dude that’s nuts!” 

“Wait so you saw it in your head before it happened?” Stiles pondered.

“Yeah she bumped into me and then like this mini movie just kinda flashed in my head. It was like a memory but it felt more real almost?” Jackson was trying to articulate the feeling but he wasn’t doing it justice.

“Did everything just seem to stop though?”

“What do you mean?” Jackson asked.

“I mean like, when you saved her did everything around you stop and you were the only thing still moving?”

“No. Nothing stopped. Why?”

“Just cause today. I don’t know I was cooking and getting yelled at. And I just had enough I was so frustrated and I yelled stop and everything...well stopped.”

“It stopped?” Jackson asked in confusion.

“Yeah people, the food on the stove, the trash in the air. It all was just frozen for like a minute and I was the only thing still moving. It was weird. I thought I was having a mental breakdown but if you can see the future…maybe it’s a genetic problem.”

“I’m not crazy. I saved her life.”

“Was she hot?” Scott asked.

“Totally. She’s like a model type but shorter.”

“Not the point!” Stiles interrupted. “Something weird is going on. I wonder if there is a gas leak in the house.”

“Why do you think there’s a gas leak?”

“Because Scott, our house shook last night remember that?”

“Yeah.”

“Well there were no earthquakes on the news. No one else I spoke to today felt anything shake. Now today people are freezing and Jackson can see the future. Clearly we are inhaling something. Have you noticed any changes. Did you travel through time? Or did you maybe learn to speak to animals?”

“I quit my job…” Scott admitted feebly.

“You what?!” Stiles reprimanded.

“James took me off the project I’d spent 4 months on and took all the credit. It was the only way to watch him fail. You know I haven’t been happy there for a while Stiles.”

“Scott what has gotten into you?! In case you haven’t noticed you made good money! We need that to keep the house!”

“But he just made me so angry.” 

“I was fucking pissed and I didn’t quit my job.”

“Stiles it’s fine I can get a better job.”

“Or we can sell the house.” Jackson added.

“No we are not selling this house. Just because you were irresponsible and Scott wasn’t thinking clearly, doesn’t mean we are going to betray who knows how many generations of Halliwells by selling the manor!”

“Stiles we need the money.” Jackson was being blunt.

“No. I have never asked anything from you. I have dealt with all your bullshit and spades. But I will not compromise. This house is the only link I have to Mom. Any memories I have of her are in this house. All my memories of Grams are in this house. Just about everything I learned about cooking happened in that room. There are very few things I have but I am not fucking giving up Mom and Grams because you can’t handle your finances.”

“Well at least you have those. Because if you don’t sell the house I don’t have anything. Not all of us are fortunate to have memories.” Jackson got up and went to his room.

Stiles went to the couch and sank onto his brother. “Am I a monster?”

“No you had a rough day, he had a rough day, this whole situation is going to take time. He’s just frustrated he can’t remember mom. He was so young when she died. We were lucky we actually had some time with her. He didn’t.”

“I can’t deal with this right now I need ice cream.” Stiles got up and went into the kitchen. He opened the freezer and pulled out the ice cream. The thought occurred to him. He left the bowls from last night still in the attic.

“Scott you slob you left the ice cream in attic last night!”

“That was your fault. If we get ants, it’s on you!” He called from the other room.

Stiles took the steps two at a time. He opened the attic door and walked in. He grabbed the two bowls and turned for the door. He felt a slight chill and heard the rustling of pages. He looked down to see the book had opened up. He looked but the windows in the attic were all closed.

“Creepy”

Stiles glanced at the open page, “The Charmed Ones.” Stiles scrunched his face in confusion. He sat on the floor, grabbed the book, and started to read.

\---

“Scott! Scott!”

“What?!” Scott called out sitting up on the couch.

“Ok so today nothing happened to you?”

“I already told you…”

Stiles cut him off. “No. Did anything around you move?”

“No…”

“So you didn’t move anything with your mind?”

“No…Stiles what’s going on?” Scott was skeptic and getting worried.

“Jackson!!” Stiles yelled near the top of his lungs.

“What? Are you dying?” Jackson yelled from his room a moment later.

“Get down here!”

“Stiles…” Scott was almost pleading.

“No. There is something going on and I figured it out.”

Jackson bounded down the stairs and jumped the last two. “What?”

“We’re witches!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Jesus Stiles I was about to have some ‘me’ time.” Jackson bitched.

“Jackson you fucking narcissist it’s always ‘me’ time with you. But I’m serious.”

Jackson got his trademarked bitch face and turned to Scott. He pointed at Stiles “Seriously?”

“Hear me out. We are witches. All the women in our family have been. Pearl. Grams. Even Mom.”

Scott side eyed Jackson who was side eyeing back. Their brother had snapped.

“Since I was just about to play with mine, I know I have a dick. Stiles you’re gay which means you have a penis. And Scott I’m pretty sure you have a penis.”

“I do.” Scott said nonchalantly.

“Yes I know you both have dicks. But it’s because we are the prophesied ‘Charmed Ones’”

The brothers just stared.

“Just hear me out.” Stiles opened up the book to a picture of a page that said ‘Charmed Ones’ on a scroll type picture. In fancy script there was a description.

“It basically says that the most powerful witches of all time will be three dudes, brothers, known as the Charmed Ones. Each one having their own gift. The ability to move objects with their mind. The power to see the future. And, get this, the ability to stop time. We also have the responsibility to protect the innocent.”

Jackson and Scott had nothing but skeptical looks on their faces.

“Think about it. Jackson you saw that girls future. I stopped time. Scott that means you must be telekinetic.”

“Stiles I can’t move anything with my mind. I can barely get myself off this couch.”

“That’s because you’ve been day drinking! Just try!”

“Fine.” Scott looked around. There was a bowl on the coffee table near them. Scott squinted at the bowl. Nothing.

“Just picture yourself moving it.”

“I am!”

Nothing.

“Seriously Scott?”

“Stop pestering me you lunatic!” Scott retorted. His Xbox controller went flying from his lap sailed across the room.

“Told you!”

“Dude!” Jackson was in awe.

“Your trigger is anger.”

“What about you? Scott asked.

“I don’t know. I yelled stop. So maybe I just yell?”

“Let’s try it.” Jackson picked up a pillow from the chair. He threw it up in the air.

“Stop!” The pillow twirled and hit the ground.

“What happened at the restaurant? What were you doing? What were you feeling?” Scott interrogated. 

“I was cooking and everyone was yelling at me. Everything was going wrong and I was just panicking and I just wanted everything to stop.”

“So panic is your trigger?”

“Maybe?”

“You’re a terrible cook! Hurry up Stiles! You’re stupid!” Jackson began to yell.

“What?!” Stiles was taken aback.

“You’re never going to finish! Get it done Stiles!” Scott stood up and started yelling at Stiles too.

“You’re worthless Stiles!”

“Hurry the fuck up Stiles!”

Jackson bent down and threw the pillow in the air. “Freeze it I’ll fucking kill you Stiles!”

“Stop!” Threw his hands out in his brothers face and the pillow froze in midair. “I DID IT!” 

Scott and Jackson turned and looked at the pillow that was floating in mid air.

“Wait why are you two moving…” Stiles questioned.

“I don’t know maybe you were focusing on that.”

“Maybe? But everyone in the restaurant froze…”

“What about you Jackson?” Scott asked.

“What’s your trigger?”

“Nothing? I don’t know I honestly wasn’t having any strong emotions. I literally just stood up to get coffee and it happened. Maybe mines just being touched. She did bump into me.”

The pillow fell to the ground.

“Ok this is good. We know what controls our powers.” Stiles said with authority.

“Not exactly. You have to panic and I have to get angry that’s not exactly practical.”

“I’m sure we can work on it. It’s not even been a full day Scott. Besides the book says our powers will grow.”

There was a moment of calm. Each brother lost in thought.

“Wait Stiles what else did the book say?” Jackson broke the silence.

“It said that we have to protect the innocent.”

“What innocents?” Jackson asked.

“And from what?” Scott followed.

“Demons...and warlocks. We aren’t the only supernatural things it seems.” Stiles turned a few pages each one marking a different creature and demon. 

“We are supposed to protect the innocent and be a force for good. The book is called the Book of Shadows. From what I can tell it’s filled with spells and potion recipes.”

Stiles sat on the couch and Scott and Jackson flanked him. They flipped through the pages silently. Each captivated by it’s contents.

After about a half hour of mindless page turning and off comments about everything being ugly, Jackson’s contribution, Scott had enough.

“As exciting as this is, I don’t know if I want to be a part of this. I mean do we really want to fight evil with wonky ass powers.”

“They aren’t wonky.” Stiles defended.

“You stop time and I can move things. That isn’t exactly an arsonal.”

“Yeah I mean you guys have active powers, I can see the future. That’s not going to stop someone from shooting me.”

“Look it’s our destiny. Mom had powers. Grams had powers. They still managed to have a normal life. So can we.”

“I don’t know…” Scott pondered out loud.

“Why don’t we just sleep on it. Continue living our lives. We don’t have to make decisions right now. Besides no one even knows we have powers yet.”

“Fine.” Scott agreed after thirty seconds of mulling it over. 

“Ok.” Jackson agreed.

“Good.” Stiles closed the book and threw it on the table. 

\---

Stiles sat at the kitchen table eating his cereal. He was casually reading the paper.

“Scott can you pass me the...oh. That’s right he quit his job.” Stiles stood up and without thinking, grabbed the toast that popped up from the toaster. “Ah” Stiles dropped the toast with an awkward motion. The toast froze in mid air. “Hey I didn’t have to yell!” Stiles did a small victory dance. The toast un-froze and hit the floor. “I didn’t think that through…” He grumbled. 

Stiles needed to know more. He walked into the living room and picked up the Book of Shadows. The pointer from the spirit board fell out. “I don’t remember taking that out of the attic.” Stiles bent down to grab it but it slowly moved out of reach. 

Stiles looked around the room. “Scott don’t be an asshole.” When Stiles didn’t hear giggling he knew his brother wasn’t the cause. Stiles reached over to pick up the piece but it moved again. “Ok I will follow.” The piece floated just above the ground and headed up the stairs. One by one it climbed like a mouse. Stiles continued to follow until it was going down the hallway past the boy’s bedrooms.

“Scott! Jackson! You might want to wake up for this!”

“Huh?” Jackson grumbled. 

Stiles knocked on both their doors. “Get up! There’s magic happening.”

The two brothers stumbled from their bedrooms.

“What’s going on?” Scott mumbled through a yawn. 

Stiles pointed at the spirit board piece.

“What’s it doing?” Jackson asked. 

“It’s been slowly floating through the house.” Stiles walked toward the piece and it began to move.

“Are you doing this?” Jackson turned to Scott.

“I don’t think so.”

“Let’s just follow it.” Stiles said on the move.

In a matter of short minutes the piece had moved up the attic stairs and crawled up the side into the open trunk. The same trunk where Stiles found the Book of Shadows.

“Anyone bet we missed something in there?” Jackson asked.

The brothers walked over to see a spirit board in the trunk. 

“I haven’t seen this since we were kids.” Scott admitted.

“I don’t remember ever seeing it.” Jackson admitted.

“Mom gave it to us. There’s even an inscription on the back.”

Engraved in cursive it read:

_To my three beautiful boys_  
_May this give you the light_  
_to find the shadows_  
_The power of three_  
_will set you free_

_Love,_  
_Mom_

“Not an ounce of punctuation.” Stiles commented.

“Really Stiles?” Scott asked slightly annoyed.

“I think you’re missing the point.” Jackson condemned. 

“The point is that our dead mother, just lead us through the house, to a spirit board message that makes no sense. Don’t get me wrong, I’m impressed with her showmanship. But lights help us find shadows and the power of three will set us free? Set us free from what? I’m still a slave to the man.” Stiles looked at his watch. “Look at that I’m going to be late for work. You two have fun playing with that. I need to keep some money in the house.” Stiles gave a bitter smile then walked out of the room.

“What’s his problem?” Jackson asked.

“Not sure. I’m guessing he’s mad that no one told us about our powers. Or the fact he’s clueless about our powers. You know how he has to know every detail. Or he just misses Mom and won’t admit it.”

“That was really spot on Scott.”

“I’m the oldest. I know you two better than you know yourselves.”

Jackson just did a half shrug half nod.

\---

A few hours had passed since the morning’s magic show, Jackson and Scott had decided to go out for food to catch up. They avoided talking about witches and powers since the restaurant was so crowded but the second they left all bets were off.

“You know how the book said Mom had powers, do you remember her using them?” Jackson asked as they walked down the street.

“No. I mean I only have some memories of her. I think we’d remember our mom having powers. That would’ve been so amazing at that age.”

“And what about having powers at our age?”

“It’s cool Jacks, don’t get me wrong but I’m scared. You saw the book. Who knows what the hell is out there.”

“True.”

“And our job is to stop it. I can’t even handle my temper and we are supposed to be super heroes.”

“Hold that thought.” Jackson said pulling his ringing phone from his pocket. “Hello?”

“Mr. Halliwell, how are you?”

“I’m good Matt. What’s going on?”

“I’m calling to see if you were still interested in selling your house.”

“Ehhh….it’s a bit dicey at the moment.”

“Didn’t go so well with your brothers?”

“No. Things have gotten a little more complicated.”

“I understand completely. Look, no pressure but how would you feel if we set up a visit. I walk through the house and just give you a general appraisal. I can try and persuade your brothers into seeing the benefits of selling.”

“Yeah that sounds great.”

“Does tomorrow night work for you?”

“Yeah. I’ll set it up. Thanks Matt.”

“No thank you.”

Jackson hung up.

“What are you setting up?” Scott asked.

“That guy who was interested in buying the house wants to do an appraisal. That’s all.”

“No selling?”

“No he just wants to walk through and see the house. Talk to you guys maybe?”

“Fine, but you know Stiles might kill the dude.”

“That’s why we aren’t going to tell him.”

\---

“You guys have done an amazing job keeping up the house.” Matt admitted rubbing his hand on the woodwork between the dining room and conservatory.

“That’s all my brothers.” Jackson said patting Scott on the back. 

The door slammed and everyone turned to see Stiles coming through the front door.

“You’re so dead.” Scott whispered to Jackson.

“Ugh I swear to God I’m going to find a spell to”

“Stiles! Hi!” Jackson yelled cutting him off.

“Hi…” Stiles grumbled.

“Stiles this is Matt, Matt, Stiles.”

“Nice to put a face to the name. I’ve heard so much about you.” Matt was giving a genuine smile.

“And I have heard absolutely nothing about you.”

“He’s a realtor.” Jackson explained.

“Oh well then I’m sorry that my brother wasted your time.”

“No he hasn’t. He made it very clear you weren’t interested. I had to see the house for myself. It has a lot of history. Not to mention the architecture is beautiful.”

“Yes that’s why we aren’t selling.”

“I see. Do you mind if we finish the tour I’d love to see the rest of the house.”

“Not at all.” Jackson said leading the group further into the house.

The guys continued the tour through the lower floor. Within a half hour they had finished showing off the upstairs as well.

“Now does this house have a walk in attic correct?”

“Yeah it does.” Jackson answered. “It’s over this way.”

“Does it have the same glass work as the conservatory?”

“Yes it does.”

“I can’t wait to see it.”

Scott opened the door. “Well this is it. Pardon the mess.”

“The mess won’t be a problem. I’m sure the blood stains will come out nicely.”

“Blood stains?” Stiles asked before being backhanded across the room.

“What the…” Matt kicked Jackson and sent him flying.

Matt’s face had distorted. He jaw elongated and horns grew from his head. His eyes had turned soulless black and his teeth were replaced with fangs.

Before he could attack Scott squinted his eyes and knocked Matt back several feet. He quickly ran to his brothers.

“You ok?” He asked picking up Stiles.

“If he doesn’t kill us I’m going to kill you Jackson!”

“Deal! Let’s just kill him first!”

“You fools. This house, your powers, and your book will be mine!” Matt corporealized an athame in his hand.

“Freeze him!” Scott yelled.

Stiles flicked his hands and froze the demon.

“The book. We need a vanquishing spell.”

The three brothers ran to the book and started flipping frantically.

“What the fuck is his name?!?!”

“Matt!”

“I don’t think there is a fucking Matt demon!”

They were in a state of panic. The entries of the book were for specific demons and they didn’t have time to sort through them all.

Stiles’ freeze wore off.

“Stiles!”

Stiles froze him again. Within a few seconds the freeze had worn off.

“Shit he’s becoming immune!”

“I’ve had enough of these games!” A red beam of energy shot from the athame at the boys. Jackson practically tackled his brothers to the ground. The beam sailed through the air and broke through the attic window.

Scott tried to knock Matt over with his powers but it didn’t work.

“That tickled. What’s wrong? Not witch enough to kill me.” Matt raised the knife again and shot another beam. This time a circle of fire appeared around the boys. 

“Shit the book.” Stiles reached for the book but the flames barred his way.

“What are we going to do?!” Jackson panicked.

“Scott try and float the book over here!”

Scott concentrated and the book began to lift from the pedestal.

“Nice try.” Matt shot another energy beam at the book and sent it flying across the room.

“Shit.” 

“We’re trapped.”

Matt began to laugh maniacally.

Scott looked over to where the book was. It had landed next to the spirit board. 

A thought had raced through his mind.

_To my three beautiful boys_  
_May this give you the light_  
_to find the shadows_  
_The power of three_  
_will set you free_

Scott grabbed Stiles and Jackson’s hands. “The power of three will set us free. The power of three will set us free.

The brothers began to chant in unison 

“The power of three will set us free.” Over and over.

The flames began to sway as if they were losing energy.

“No you fools!” Matt began to raise his knife but his body began to engulf in flames. “No!” He roared as his body exploded into nothingness.

The flames died and the brothers dropped their hands.

“Well at least we don’t have to hide the body.” Jackson said breaking the awe inspired silence.

“That’s fine because I’ll be busy hiding yours!” Stiles went to strike Jackson but he bolted from the room. Stiles chased after him.

Scott walked over to the book and picked it up. He set the Book of Shadows back on the pedestal where it belong. He put his hand over the triquetra with a smile.

“Thanks Mom.”

A patted the book cover affectionately and went downstairs. When he got to the foyer Jackson had left the front door and Stiles was not far behind. Scott jogged over to the front stoop.

“Stiles you can’t kill him!” The oldest brother yelled.

“Watch me!” Stiles yelled back as they were caught in a stand off. 

Scott walked down the stairs and realized he had left the door open. With a smile he squinted his eyes and closed the manor doors.


	2. Man Magnet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am not going to go into detail describing powers. If you aren't sure what one is please feel free to ask. Or look it up on youtube for the visual effect.

The fireball blasted through the doorframe of the dining room.

“Are you kidding me?!” Stiles yelled diving onto the stairs. His grocery bags spilling all over.

Scott ran in and flung the demon back, crashing the dining room table. 

“I got it!” Jackson yelled bounding down the stairs.

“How long has the demon been in the house?” Stiles bitched.

“Not now damn it!” Scott retorted.

“Start reading!” Jackson said stooping down next to his brothers who were huddled on the stairs. 

“Water, earth, fire, air  
take this creature of despair  
Give us power, give us might  
vanquish this evil from our sight!”

The demon screamed as he erupted in flames.

“Glad that was the right spell…” Jackson mumbled.

“You weren’t sure?!” Stiles bitched again.

“Stiles who pissed in your Wheaties?” Scott complained back.

“No one pissed in my Wheaties, as you can see.” Stiles said in a dry tone as he pointed to the groceries on the ground. “Not to mention one of you should put that out.” He nonchalantly pointed his thumb to the doorframe that was still on fire.

“On it!” Jackson yelled jumping down the last three steps and out the room. He returned a few moments later with a fire extinguisher. “There!” Jackson was proud of himself for putting out the fire. However the hole in the wall was still smoking.

“See Stiles, Jackson’s in a good mood why can’t you be?”

“Because you guys get the fun part of hunting demons. You fling,” Stiles said looking at Scott. “You read the Book of Shadows.” Stiles turned to Jackson. “Me? I get to either leave work, or our groceries get ruined. Not to mention half the furniture!” He waved his arm at the dining room table that was completely destroyed. “And then I get to pay for it!”

“Stiles, no one expects you to pay for everything.” Jackson retorted.

“Who else will? You’re in debt and Scott is unemployed. And I’m not really trying to be picky but it looks like the Hulk came crashing through our house.” He looked at the hole that was still smoking. 

“I can fix this!” Scott said with a big smile.

“No Scott you can’t. Maybe the Ikea endtable but not that. You two can clean up this mess because I have to get ready for work.” Stiles said storming out of the room.

“He needs to get laid.” Jackson quipped.

“He really needs to get laid.” The two brothers laughed and started picking up the groceries. 

“I think I have an idea.” Jackson said with a devilish smirk.

\---

“No judgement but why did you know this spell was in the book?” Scott asked Jackson as they were sitting around the table in the attic. They had candles lit and a whole ritual ready. The silver bucket on the table filled with random liquids and herbs that the book called for.

“Last week I was just thumbing through and I saw this spell. I thought ‘Wow, one of our ancestors was pretty thirsty’ but now I realize that this is perfect for our brother.”

“Doesn’t this qualify as personal gain? You know the book says there are consequences for that.”

“None at all. Think about it. We aren’t casting the spell on ourselves, it’s for Stiles. We are helping him so it’s no gain for us at all.”

“I guess.”

“Come on Scott we cast the spell to attract men, Stiles goes out with a guy or two, gets laid, he’ll be in a good mood, then stop complaining at us! It’s perfect.”

“That sounds like it trailed into the personal gain territory.”

“Not at all. Now just throw in his toothbrush and say the spell.”

Scott shrugged and threw in Stiles’ toothbrush.

"A perfect man we call you now  
another way we don’t know how  
to make our brother see the light  
help him find his Mr. Right."

The bucket erupted with smoke.

“I guess it worked.” Jackson said all smiles.

\---

“You ok Stiles?” Val, one of the waitresses asked.

“No I’m not! Markus that pretentious prick decided to quit and move to France! He doesn’t even speak french! So now I have to play manager because I’m the only one who knows this place on top of still cooking.” Stiles hands were going a mile a minute along with his mouth.

“I’m sorry. Anything I can do to help?”

“Just let me rant.” Stiles said defeated.

“You got it.” She gave a sympathetic smile and headed to the bar.

Stiles saw two men in suits enter the restaurant. He made his way over and grabbed two menus. 

“Hi how are you doing today?”

“Better now.” The one in his early forties replied. He was attractive but not Stiles type.

“Well if you’re hungry you came to the right place, we’ve got some great specials today. Follow me.” Stiles led them to the table and handed them their menus once they sat down. “Val will be your server today and I’m the manager so if you need anything let me know.”

“Will do.” The other guy said with a wink. Stiles blushed and walked away. He swore he could feel eyes watching him.

\---

Stiles sat at the bar trying to relax while he ate his dinner. He was having such a weird day. It felt like people kept staring at him. He already checked his face he didn’t have ink on it. He’d already experienced that humiliation before thanks to Jackson’s pranks.

“Mind if I join you?” The twenty something blonde hair blue eyed guy asked. He had a smirk on his face. He had on smart clothes that fit snugly against his toned body. Stiles was in like.

“Not at all.”

“What’s a cute guy like you eating all alone for?”

Stiles’ face was all smiles. “Just taking a dinner break. I actually work here.”

“What do you do?”

“I’m a chef...and I guess now the manager since the other one quit. What do you do?”

“I’m a investment broker which means I know a good asset when I see one.” The blonde leaned back to stare at Stiles’ ass. His face still had that cocky yet sexy smirk.

Stiles swallowed air and started coughing. “Wow...um...I’m ok.” He said between fits.

“Here you go Stiles.” Val handed him a drink.

“Thanks...Val.” He coughed out as he took a sip. He cleared his throat. “Bit strong don’t you think?”

“It’s actually from them.”

“Them?” 

Val nodded her head and Stiles saw identical twin guys at the end of the bar. They both smiled and waved at the exact same time. They were hot and buff. Today just kept better.

“I don’t mind sharing.” The broker whispered in Stiles’ ear.

Stiles started choking again.

\---

“We made him a dude magnet why do we have to do the shopping.” Jackson whined.

“Because we don’t work. It’s a small thank you to Stiles for keeping us fed with a roof over our heads. Besides he already did this and our family legacy messed it up. It’s the least we can do.”

Scott pushed the cart and grabbed a new box of Wheaties.

“Give me half the list so we can finish this faster.” Jackson absolutely hated grocery shopping. “Cold cuts. I don’t even know what type of meat…” Jackson shrugged. He figured he could blame Scott if he got it wrong.

Jackson made his way over to the meat counter and grabbed a ticket, 34. He looked at the sign they were serving number 29. “Great just what I feel like doing waiting at the deli counter.” Jackson mumbled looking around. A mother with her two kids gave him a once over that was interrupted as the child began to scream. A person bumped into him. Jackson rotated to see a guy about nineteen in a green apron wink at him and walk away.

Scott was looking at the tomatoes. Were they supposed to be completely firm or have a little give? Or did give mean they were starting to get rotten? Now he remembered why Stiles did the shopping. His thoughts were cut off as the phone rang.

“Hello?”

“Hi. Is this Mr. Scott Halliwell?”

“Speaking.”

“Hello. This is Riley from Buckland’s Auction House.”

“Hi…”

“We were curious if you were interested in setting up an interview for a position with us. My boss, Jennifer Blake, had heard nothing but good things about you from a former colleague of yours. Does that sound like something that would interest you?”

“Yes absolutely!” 

“Great how does 10am tomorrow morning sound?”

“Sounds great! I’ll be there!” Scott hung up the phone. 

Scott dropped the tomatoes and practically ran to find Jackson.

“Dude I have a job interview with Buckland’s tomorrow!” 

“That’s awesome. I didn’t realize you had applied.”

“I didn’t. That’s the weird thing. One of my coworkers from the museum sang my praises and they wanted to meet with me.”

“Nice. What is the position?”

“I...actually don’t know.” Scott’s face fell then he lit up. “but it’s a job!”

“Well good luck. Did you get all your stuff?”

“No I have a few more items.”

“Could you hurry up the butcher is giving me the creeps.”

The butcher was standing behind the counter staring at the brothers.

“Right maybe the meat isn’t that important?” Scott offered.

“You’re right.” The two left the area and finished up.

\---

Scott and Jackson woke up from the sound of the door closing. They had tried to stay up to see if the spell worked for Stiles but fell asleep.

“Dude it’s 2am. He totally got some.” Jackson snickered as they stood up and made their way to the foyer.

“Hey bro.” Scott called out.

“What are you guys doing up?” Stiles’ voice sounded shattered.

“Is that a black eye?” Jackson voiced his concern.

“Shit. It’s already black…”

“What happened? Are you hungry? Jackson made you a dish.”

“Yeah ok…”

The three brothers made it to the kitchen. Scott heated up Stiles’ plate while Jackson put some ice in a towel.

“Here.” 

“Thanks.” Stiles gave a half smile to Jackson.

“So what happened?” Scott asked putting the plate in front of Stiles.

“Well the night started off great. I met this hot investment banker named Nicky. Then a pair of identical twins bought me some drinks.”

Jackson mouthed ‘yeah’ and did a fisty motion in the air. Scott smiled at Jackson.

“And it was awesome they were all great guys. We set up dates but then I had to get back to work.”

“That’s awesome.” Scott said cheerfully.

“It was. These guys were out of my league but toward the end of the night things got weird. More guys started hitting on me but they were creepy. And when I turned them down they started getting handsy and angry. Then two of them started fighting and a brawl erupted. They had to call the police and by the time it was done several bar stools and tables were broken. Not to mention a lot of the decor around the bar.”

“What about your eye? Who hit you? Cause I will fuck him up.” Jackson was pissed.

“It’s my own fault. I froze the scene and was trying to figure out how to move the guys out of the way so no one would get hurt but the freeze wore off and I got punched.” Stiles gave a big fake smile. “These wonderful powers.”

“Hey you were protecting the innocent.” Scott offered.

“And now I have a black eye for my dates this week.”

“Stiles if these guys have already talked to you, then they already know that you’re an amazing guy. A black eye isn’t going to ruin your date.” Jackson was doing a great job of comforting him.

“Thanks. Not that I don’t appreciate the pity party but I’m wrecked. I’m going to bed. Night guys.”

“Night Stiles.” They said in unison.

\---

Scott stepped into the elevator. He looked into the mirrored walls and fixed his tie. His hands then began to fidget with the bottom of his suit coat. He was definitely nervous. The doors began to close.

“Hold the doors!” A man’s voice cried. Scott looked to see a man dashing toward him. Scott squinted his eyes and the doors began to open back up. Scott quickly moved over to the side to make it look like he hit the doors open button.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“I don’t remember ever seeing you before.” The man told Scott.

“I actually have an interview with Jennifer Blake.”

“Wow.”

“Is that good?” Scott was confused.

“Means you’re more than just good looks.”

“Thanks.” Scott’s face lit up. 

The elevator dinged for the guy’s floor. He started walking out.

“Good luck. Hopefully I’ll be seeing more of you.” The guy said while his eyebrows raised to emphasize the hint.

“Thanks. I hope to see you too!” Scott was oblivious.

Scott waited another minute before the elevator dinged for his floor. He stepped out only to see a receptionist at her desk.

“Hello.” She greeted him.

“Hi, I’m Scott Halliwell I have an appointment with Jennifer Blake.”

“Yes, if you have a seat she’ll be with you in a minute.”

Scott sat there fidgeting with his portfolio. He was prepared but for what he wasn’t sure. His lack of understanding about what he was applying for had his nerves frayed.

The doors opened and a beautiful dark hair lady appeared. 

“Mr. Halliwell, so nice to meet you.” Her face was lit up with a genuine smile. She was gorgeous.

“You too.”

“Thank you for meeting me on such short notice.”

“Oh it’s not a problem. Buckland’s is such a well known company, I couldn’t say no.” Did that make him sound pretentious…

“How would you like a tour while we talk?”

“Uhm sure.”

“I find that walking around makes candidates feel more at ease. I get to see the real person and not the rehearsed answers.” She gave him a coy smile. “Riley, could please hold my calls.”

“Will do.” Riley pointed her finger at Jennifer in agreeance.

Jennifer and Scott walked through several key areas of the building. There was a pretty fair mix of information about Buckland’s and questions about Scott’s knowledge and work ethic. After a half hour they ended up in the basement at the vault. 

“And this is where we keep the artifacts.” She waved her hand around. She started walking backwards, “As you can see we hold thousands of items at a time.” 

“Watch...” Before Scott could finish Jennifer had bumped into a shelf. The items shook and a small statue began to fall from the top shelf. 

“Oh no!” 

Scott quickly ran and dove. He used his power to pull the statue into his hand just before it crashed to the ground.

“Wow! That was amazing.” 

“Uh...thanks.” Scott said getting to his feet. He handed Jennifer the statue then brushed off his jacket.

“After talking to you and seeing how quick your reflexes are...I can only ask if you’d like to join us here at Buckland’s.”

Scott lit up like a christmas tree. “Yes! That would be awesome.”

“Why don’t we head up to HR and get you some paper work.”

\---

Jennifer walked out of the elevator and stopped in front of Riley. “Any calls?”

“Your sister called.”

Jennifer’s face broke into a grin. “Excellent I’m going to call her back, no interruptions please.”

Riley nodded and turned back to her computer.

Jennifer sat down and dialled a number. “Hey there sis...yes he came into the interview and the boy is definitely charmed…”

\---

Jackson rounded the corner. He was running fast. His lungs were hurting and he knew he was almost back at the manor. He felt that twinge in his stomach, that need to turn around. He felt like he was being followed for a while now. Jackson stopped and turned. Nothing. He pulled out his headphones. There was a rustling in the trees. Jackson took a deep breath, he could do this.

“Come out! I know you’re there!” He called.

Nothing.

“Show yourself!”

Nothing happened.

“Ok I’m yelling at the wind. I’m a paranoid witch...that can’t be good.” Jackson plugged his headphones back in his ears and took off. The feeling of being followed didn’t stop. 

Jackson ran up the steps of the manor. He looked behind him and there was nothing there. He couldn’t shake the feeling. He opened the door and went in.

“Anyone home?” He called out as he threw his iPod and keys on the table in the foyer.

A scratching noise came from the front door.

“Ok maybe I’m not paranoid…” He walked to the front door and looked around for something to use as a weapon. He grabbed the vase with the fake flowers that had been there since he was a kid. Not the best choice but it would do.

Jackson opened the door ready to pounce but there was nothing there. He stuck his head out and looked right and left but there was nothing there. 

A small grunting noise occurred behind him. Jackson turned in confusion to see an english bulldog puppy waddle it’s way into the foyer.

Jackson put the vase down and quickly scooped up the puppy.

“Hey there. What are you doing here? Did you follow me? But you’re so tiny and so cute. Yes you are. Yes you are.” Jackson was wiggling his face all over the puppy that seemed to enjoy it. “What’s this?” Jackson noticed the puppy had a collar on. He looked at the tag and it had a triquetra symbol. “I take it you are meant for us?” He asked the dog who just grunted a small noise back. Jackson was in love. 

\---

“Jackson!? You home?”

“Shhh. The baby is sleeping.” Jackson raged in hushed tones.

“What baby?”

“This one.” Jackson walked over with the puppy in his arms.

“Oh my god! You got a dog. Let me hold him!” Scott went puppy eyed at the puppy.

“No. He’s sleeping you can play with him later.”

“You are being selfish.” Scott said.

“You are absolutely right.”

“Where did you get him?”

“He followed me home.”

The smile from Scott’s face fell. “Are you sure it’s not evil then?”

“Scott, it’s a puppy. It can’t be evil.”

“Your realtor was a demon and you think I’m being paranoid about a dog that just randomly shows up?”

“Ok. Maybe not, but it had this.” Jackson showed Scott the collar.

“Hmm. Let’s go check the book.”

“And what look up satanic puppies? I feel like that would be cats, not this little guy.” Jackson said in a voice of pure love.

“Still we can’t be too careful, especially after yesterdays fiasco.”

The two witches and puppy made their way up to the attic.

“Oh I almost forgot how did your interview go?”

“I got the job!”

“Dude that’s awesome!” Jackson pulled Scott into a half hug as to not crush the dog.

Scott started flipping through the book. “Wood nymphs, wendigos, to banish a suxen whatever the hell that is, kanimas…” 

A few minutes passed. “There!” Jackson chimed in.

“Familiars.” Scott read. “Ok so it says here that they are animals that are sent to guide witches that are new to the craft. They are attuned to the seasons and phases of the moon and help witches with awareness of their environments.” 

“It says Dogs, Rabbits, Cats, Horses, and Snakes can be familiars. I feel like a horse can’t be that practical. I mean demons barge in the house all the time I feel like a horse would just get in the way.” Jackson expressed. “Unless it was like Mr. Ed and he was like ‘Jackson there’s a demon in the house.’”

Scott turned with a concerned look on his face. “You’ve been spending too much time with Stiles.”

“Speaking of where is he?”

Scott looked at his phone. “He should’ve been home a while ago…” Scott dialed Stiles. “No answer. I’m kind of worried.”

“That’s not like him. Should we head to Quake and see if anyone saw him?”

“Yeah let’s go.”

\---

Jackson, Scott, and the unnamed puppy made their way up the bar.

“Jackson your puppy is adorable.” Val swooned.

“So is his owner.” A guy to their left said at the bar.

“And what’s your name?” Another guy approached Scott from his side.

The two brothers looked at each other with confusion.

“You Halliwells are men magnets. What’s your secret?” Val asked.

“Um thanks but not interested.” Jackson smiled at the guy.

“Scott but I’m already seeing someone sorry.” He pulled a grin.

“Val have you seen Stiles?”

“He was here earlier. All these guys kept hitting on him. I thought another brawl was about to break out but Stiles left to go do paperwork or something. I haven’t seen him since.”

“Do you mind if we take a look back in the office? We can’t get a hold of him.”

“Yeah sure. Right back there on your right.”

“Thanks Val.”

The guys headed into the office. 

“Hey Scott isn’t that his phone?” Jackson bent down and grabbed the phone. His body jolted as his premonition started.

Stiles was tied to a chair in what looked like an abandoned warehouse. There was blood dripping from his forehead. A demon with glaring red eyes and fangs walked up behind him and held the knife to his throat.

“Stiles is in trouble. We gotta get home now!”

\---

“And there was nothing in your premonition that could tell us where he is?” Scott asked but it came out as a plea.

“I told you no! It was a warehouse I didn’t see any names or anything like that. Is there anything in here about how to find him?”

Scott kept flipping but couldn’t find anything. “No this is fucking frustrating and he’s going to die if we don’t find anything!”

A wind swept right in front of them. The pages of the book flipped it open to a new page.

“Scrying.” Scott read. “Ok Jax we need a crystal and a map.”

“Um ok…” He roamed around the edges of the room. Generations of Halliwell’s stuff was just sitting in the attic. Although the map and crystal were right on a shelf. “I’m guessing this was used often.” He walked over to the table where they did their ritual. “So how does this work.”

“We wave the crystal over the map and it’ll drop at his location.”

“This seems too easy.”

“Start doing it.”

Jackson opened the map and started waving the chain the crystal was on. After a few minutes nothing happened. “Am I doing this right?”

“That’s what the book said to do.” There was a lot of desperation in his voice.

“Let me check. You keep trying.” Jackson handed over the crystal and headed to the book. After a quick read he announced, “yeah that’s all we can do. Keep trying I’m going to try and find a vanquishing spell for this demon.”

“Come on. Come on.” Scott was begging. His little brother was in danger and he felt helpless.  
“Come on. Come on.” He mumbled again. The crystal pulled as it fell to the map. “Got him! 8th and Walnut! Did you find a vanquishing spell?”

“Yeah this is him.” Jackson pointed the portrait in the book and Scott walked over. “Dramus the demon clone. He can produce clones of himself that shoot energy balls. They way to vanquish him is to make him kill himself.”

“So what give him a noose and drive him to a belfry?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know but we can figure it out after we get Stiles back.”  
\---

Scott drove like he was on the German autobahn. 

“Remember the plan you distract him while I cut Stiles loose.” Jackson said waving the knife as he got out of the car.

“Got it.”

Scott opened the warehouse door. The place was nearly pitch black. There was minimal light streaming in from the signs outside. He creeped along the edge of the room avoided crates and boxes till he saw Stiles tied to a chair under a hanging light. It looked like a trap.

Stiles saw Scott and started yelling through his gag. He was trying to move his arms and legs to warn Scott.

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?” The voice came from the pair of glowing red eyes in the dark.

“Show yourself Dramus!” Scott demanded.

“Very well.” Pairs of red eyes started lighting up. Scott looked at Stiles who was rolling his eyes. 

Scott squinted his eyes and the gag was pulled from Stiles’ mouth. “Run idiot!”

“Not without you!”

Scott faced the pairs of eyes and started shooting his telekinesis at the eyes. He quickly ran toward the entrance. He was praying that Jackson was close to getting Stiles.

“Hello there” The voice came from above. A clone of the demon was standing on one of the boxes. The clone raised it’s hand and threw and energy ball at Scott. He quickly dove. He got up and rushed to the front. Energy balls started flying at him from all angles. He kept using his powers to change their trajectory. 

“Got him!” He heard Jackson yell. “Shit!” A loud burst quickly followed.

“Ok get to the lights Scott.” He mumbled to himself as he spun around a crate. An energy ball hit the crate and exploded. He ducked. A clone appeared in front of him. Scott waved his head and sent the clone flying. He jumped back up and slid to the front of the warehouse. He grabbed the dangling remote and hit the button. The lights went on.

“Fuck.” Scott said as he shook his head. The warehouse was filled with dozens of red eyed clones. How were they going to figure out which was the original.

They were in over their heads. ‘New plan get to Stiles and Jackson and escape,’ Scott thought to himself. He bolted. He squinted sending a crate flying into a clones head. The clone vanished. Good to know they disappear. 

“Scott watch out!” He heard Stiles voice cry out.

Scott slid like he was coming into home plate. The energy ball grazed his shoulder. “Ahh”  
Scott turned his head to see a clone throw a energy ball. He focused and energy ball slowed down then reversed and hit the clone. It disappeared. 

“You fools can’t defeat me. You will all be mine!” One of the demons said. The rest began to laugh. 

“Oh how fucking narcissistic.” Stiles retorted.

Jackson pushed Stiles down as energy ball flew through where he would’ve been standing. 

“Scott destroy the crates!” 

“Why?!”

“Just do it.” 

“Stiles run we have to be a distraction.” The two split off and began to duck and weave the deadly obstacle course.

Scott went into a rage sending each crate either flying against a wall or clone. He was tired. His arm was bleeding. He hoped that Jackson had a good reason for this. An energy ball came flying, Scott quickly threw a crate in it’s path. He looked to see Jackson stabbing a clone in the head. It vanished.

“Scott! Stiles! Come here now!” Stiles kicked a clone out of the way, while Scott flung a few on his way to Jackson who was dead center of the room.

“Stiles a little help!” Scott was irritated.

“I would love to.” Stiles raised his hands that were still bound together.

The clones completely encircled them. Jackson took the knife and sliced the ropes off Stiles. Stiles was about to react but Jackson interjected. “Wait” He tucked the knife in the back of his pants.

“Are you fucking kidding!”

“No just trust me.” Jackson was being calm.

“Oh you Halliwell boys, so handsome, so powerful. It’s a shame it’s come to this…” All the demons said in unison.

“Oh you like us?” Jackson called out looking at all the clones. 

All their eyes flashed as they nodded a yes. It was creepy on so many level.

“I’ll make you a deal, you can do what you want with me, but it has to be the real you!”

All the demons licked their lips.

“Jackson no!” Scott whined.

“It’s ok. If it keeps you guys alive.”

“Stop Jackson. This is insane.” Stiles berated him.

Jackson took off his shirt and exposed his abs. He rubbed his hand along his stomach. “Don’t you want some of this. A little charmed action?” Jackson asked as he spun to address all the clones. 

One of the demons from the side came out from the side licking his lips. “I knew I was drawn to you for a reason. That power. Come here.”

Jackson walked over and reached up and pulled Dramus into a kiss. He pulled the knife from his back and stabbed Dramus in the side.

“Ahh you fool!” Dramus backhanded Jackson to the ground. His lip was bleeding on his smirk. “You think you’re puny weapons can kill me?!” He raised an energy ball and then all the clones did. He began to throw. 

“Stiles now!” 

Stiles flicked his fingers 

The room fell silent as the dozens of demons froze.

The boys quickly left the circle of demons. “Scott move him to the center.”

Scott squinted and Dramus barely hovered to the center.

A few second later the freeze wore off. Dramus released his energy ball as did his clones. Dozens of energy balls flew and impaled Dramus’ body. “No!!!” His body erupted in flames. His eyes burst a flare of red as his body erupted. The clones dissolved into nothingness.

“I don’t ever want to hear a gay joke from you again.” Stiles mocked a moment later.

“Dude I had a boyfriend in college.” Jackson said as he turned and walked to the front of the warehouse.

“What?!” Scott and Stiles said in unison.

Jackson rotated and started walking backwards to face his brothers. “Oh and we got a dog.” He said with a taunting smile. 

“Wait what? How much did I miss? Jackson slow down.” Jackson was almost jogging out of the building. His brothers quickly followed suit.

The figure on the overhead lookout spoke, “Abs and he’s clever. Not bad.”

“See something you like?” The second figure asked.

“Are you referring to the boy or the powers?”

The other figure smiled then shimmered away.

\---

“Stiles what happened at Quake?” Scott asked in the car on their way home.

“Well the bar was filled with men again and they were all hitting on me. I knew something wasn't right. Then Dramus, that’s his name right?” Jackson nodded. “Well he kept trying to get closer to me. But I just got that gut feeling that there was something wrong about him. It was the way he kept licking his lips and his eyes didn’t have that life in them. Anyway I was creeped out so I went into the office to do paper work. Next thing I know I wake up there with a headache and he’s rambling. About how he needs me. How he’s perfect for me. He had to have me. I was his.”

“I’m sorry Stiles that’s my fault…” Jackson admitted.

“Don’t tell me you cast a spell on me!”

“A little spell.”

“YOU ALMOST GOT ME FUCKING KILLED! What spell was it?”

“It was an attract men spell but I think it backfired.”

“OF COURSE IT DID! DOES A LITTLE THING CALLED PERSONAL GAIN RING A BELL?!”

“I didn’t think there was personal gain. We wanted you to be happy.” Jackson was being sincere.

“You helped?!”

Scott got a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

“Look if it makes you feel better it actually happened to us. Just not on such a magnitude as you.”

“What the hell are you talking about.”

“I realized it when we went to Quake to find you.” Jackson explained. “The guys there had started hitting on us. And I realized since we cast the spell, men have been hitting on me...well even more than normal.”

“Oh my god you’re right!” Scott said enthusiasm that the mystery was solved. 

Stiles laughed and shook his head. Scott was so oblivious.

“That’s why the demon wanted us in the warehouse. Because the spell was affecting us as well. I figured it out and used it to our advantage.”

“But why did the guys in Quake turn violent towards me?”

“The only thing I could think was that you were in one area for a long time that has a high volume of men. Scott and I don't work so we spend our time in the manor and if we go somewhere it’s only for an hour or two at max. But because you were there so much it magnified that wanting which made the guys fight for their wants.”

“So because I work, I turned Quake into a supernatural man magnet?”

“Pretty much.”

“That’s why the guy in the elevator said he wanted to see more of me…” Scott just figured out.

Jackson and Stiles looked at each other and rolled their eyes.

“Wait Jackson why did it affect us? We put Stiles’ toothbrush in potion mix.”

“You stole my toothbrush?! I can’t leave you two alone anymore.”

“I think it’s because we didn’t word the spell specifically enough. We said to help our brother find his Mr. Right. Scott you are indeed my brother and I am yours and Stiles is both of ours. We basically did it to ourselves.”

“We are reversing this when we get home.” 

“No shit Scott and don’t think for a second we aren’t discussing that you had a boyfriend in college!” Stiles barked.

“Yeah yeah.” Jackson waved his hand to dismiss Stiles in the backseat.

\---

Scott and Jackson, who showered to get the skank of demon off of him, came down the stairs to join Stiles on the floor in the living room as he played with the puppy.

“What made you get a dog?” Stiles asked.

“It actually followed me home. Do you think because he’s a boy it’s a result of the spell?”

“I don’t think so. He’s our familiar. He was meant to find us.” Scott voiced.

“He needs a name.” Stiles said as he gave the dog kisses on the head.

“As an apology, I think you should pick Stiles.” Jackson offered.

“I like that idea.” Scott said with a smile.

“Ok.” Stiles pulled the puppy up to his face. “Hmm let’s see…you don’t look like a Jensen...or a Kyle, wait I actually hate that name...what about Kian, no, not Kian...hmmm. Leo.” The puppy leaned forward and licked Stiles’ chin. "You like the name Leo?” The puppy wagged its tail.

“Leo the familiar.” Scott said. “Not bad.”

“I like it. Good job Stiles. Although we still need to go to the store and get him food and supplies.”

“Ok. We should all go and grab some food on the way home.” Stiles said while getting up.

“Sounds good let me grab my keys.” Scott ran upstairs to his room.

The doorbell rang.

Stiles and Jackson made their way to the front door. Stiles opened it.

“Hi, I’m Derek Hale.” The over six foot gorgeous man said. He had green eyes and a killer smile. He was wearing a hunter green v-neck and had perfect eyebrows. Stiles’ brain was in overload, he stood there with his mouth open.

Jackson pushed Stiles to the side and opened the door further. “Hi I’m Jackson Halliwell.”

Stiles flicked his hands and Derek froze.

“Are you fucking kidding me Jackson I told you to reverse the spell!” Stiles was pissed.

“Scott and I just did reverse the spell.”

“Clearly you fucked up. There is no way that this,” Stiles waved his hands in Derek’s direction “just randomly happens on our doorstep.”

The freeze wore off and Stiles tried to act like he wasn’t yelling.

“Nice to meet you. I spoke with a Scott Halliwell earlier on the phone?”

“Oh that’s our brother. This guy is…”

Stiles cut off Jackson and thrusted his hand out. “I’m Stiles.”

“That’s an interesting name.”

“Interesting name for an interesting fella.” Stiles then realized what he said and awkwardly laughed to try and play it off. He fucked up.

“Right.” Derek said with a kind smile. “He called about you guys needing a handyman. I know I should’ve called but I was in the neighborhood on another job and was wondering if I could see the damage so I could get a sense of the job.”

“Uhh sure.” Stiles said uneasily. 

“Oh cute dog what’s it’s name?” Derek asked rubbing the puppies head.

“Leo.” The Halliwells said at the same time.

“He’s adorable.” Leo was licking Derek’s hand. 

Both witches took note. That was a good sign.

“Right well the damage is this way.” Jackson said not appreciating that Derek was in Stiles personal space. The group walked over to the foyer and Jackson pointed at the hole in the wall. Both guys eyes fell to Derek’s ass as he walked closer to inspect it.

“Finest ass in the city.” Jackson whispered to Stiles.

“State.” Stiles retorted.

“In all the land.”

“Wow! What happened if you don’t mind me asking.” Derek asked as he turned to face them. 

“Jackson threw a party...and...one of the people lit a firework in the house.” Stiles bullshitted from nowhere. “My little brother is so irresponsible.” Stiles punched Jackson with his free hand.

“I told you Stiles.” He spat out the name like it was venom. “I am not responsible for the actions of others, especially drunks. But you know all about being drunk don’t you.” He gave a fake smile.

Scott walked down the steps.

“Not as much as you. I mean you did take that nasty stumble and split your lip.”

“At least I don’t start bar brawls.”

“I didn’t start it! It’s not MY fault there were several men that were interested in me!” Stiles fought back.

Scott cleared his throat in a disapproving manner. He knew exactly what was happening. “Um hi. I’m Scott and I apologize for my brothers...it’s been a weird day.”

“It’s alright. I’m Derek, the handyman.”

“Right well there’s the damage. Think it’s fixable?”

“With the right amount of time and love I think it could be restored properly.”

“Awesome. Sorry to be a pain but we were actually on our way out.” Scott said as nicely as possible.

“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t mean to impose.” Derek was embarrassed.

“Not at all. When do you think you can start?” Scott questioned as he walked Derek back to the front door.

“I can start in two days?”

“Sounds great we’ll see you then.”

“It was nice meeting you all.”

Each Halliwell said their goodbye.

Scott closed the door and got bitchy. “You two knock it off!”

“What?!” They both cried.

“I know what’s up. The attractive handyman shows up and you two are at odds and talking shit. You both like him but guess what, grow up!”

The two boys glared.

“Jackson I don’t know when you started having same sex feelings but don’t be messing with Derek to piss off Stiles and both of you need to knock off the lies. I will fire Derek if I hear one more lie you tell about each other. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes…” They both said dejectedly.

“Good now let’s go buy Leo some supplies.” Scott said taking Leo from Stiles. “Oh and Stiles.”

“Yeah?”

“I got a job!”

Stiles face split into a huge grin.

The brothers walked out the front and Jackson closed the manor door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head this is Leo's coloring  
> http://www.dogwallpapers.net/white-english-bulldog/lovely-white-english-bulldog-puppy-wallpaper.html
> 
> Also huge thanks for my resource for this fic. They have have every detail about the show.  
> http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page
> 
> And as always I don't own Teen Wolf Or Charmed. This is just for my sick pleasure.


	3. People From the Past

“And kick, block, punch.” The lively instructor showed.

The three Halliwells copied. 

“That’s the last step of the sequence. Let’s run through the whole thing slowly together.”

“Dude she’s gorgeous.” Scott whispered to Stiles who was trying not to fall over when he did his kick.

“Then go talk to her.”

“For once I agree with Stiles.” Jackson added just loud enough to be heard.

The group ran through through all the movements they had learned in the past week.

“Well done everyone. Why don’t we break down into pairs and spar for the last ten minutes.” 

“Dude there’s an uneven amount of people. Go ask her to fight you.” Stiles pointed out.

“I can’t fight her!”

Jackson practically threw Scott in the teacher’s path.

“Um...hi.” Scott raised his head with a puppy dog smile.

“Hi, Scott right?” 

“Yeah!” He was so far gone.

“Is something wrong?”

“Oh...no...just there seems to be an uneven number of people and I was wondering if you’d be my partner?” It sounded so childish, adorable, and sincere.

She giggled. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah. You aren’t going to beat me up are you?”

She laughed. “No. I promise I’ll take it easy on you...this time.” She winked.

The two squared off. 

Scott was torn, he wanted to show that he was paying attention in class but he also felt weird about attacking a woman.

The instructor noticed the hesitation and took advantage. She swept in with a low kick to his leg while punching his chest. 

“Focus. If you get distracted it’s the difference between winning and losing.” She attacked again in the same pattern. Scott blocked the kick and dodged the punch. He also threw a punch that the instructor easily stopped. She grabbed his arm, shifted her weight, and threw him to the ground.

Scott hit the ground hard. He got back up and returned to a fighting stance. 

He went in with a few kicks and punches. She avoided them all with ease. Scott dropped to the ground and did a leg sweep. The instructor jumped back onto her hands then thrusted upward, kicking Scott in the chest. He went flying back a few feet onto the ground.

The instructor walked over and held a hand out for Scott to help him up.

“That was going easy?” Scott asked.

“Yeah. Besides I need you to break that up.”

A scream went out in the room. “YOU CAN’T BITE ME THAT’S CHEATING!”

Scott looked to see Stiles trapped in a headlock while biting Jackson’s arm.

“Sorry about them.” He quickly went over and broke up his feuding brothers.

“Ok class that’s it, see you next time.” She was all smiles as she unstrapped her sparring gloves and helmet.

“How’d it go?” Stiles asked.

“Well she threw and kicked me to the ground…” 

“Hey that’s foreplay in some countries.” Jackson muttered while rubbing the bite on his arm. “Do you even have your shots?”

Stiles glared.

They took off their gear and headed for the door.

“See you guys later. Good job today Scott!” 

“Oh thanks…” He was blushing.

“It’s Allison by the way.” She let down her bun to reveal long flowing black hair. 

“We will see you next week.” Stiles chimed in wrapping his arm around his brother who was staring with an open mouth. Stiles dragged Scott to the exit.

\---

Scott walked into the kitchen that night to see Stiles sitting on the counter. He gave him a confused look, it wasn’t like Stiles to hang out there alone.

“Hey Scott!” Stiles cheered. 

A slightly frustrated “Hi Scott” came from underneath the sink.

“Hey Derek! How’s it going down there?” Scott leaned on the table to see what Derek was doing. 

A grunt was the only response.

“That well huh?”

Another grunt. “Stiles can you hand me the 10” pipe wrench?”

Stiles looked confused. He looked at Scott for help.

Scott pointed at the wrench and it went flying into the wall.

Scott was stunned. Stiles panicked. He looked at the wall. Then at Scott. Then at the wall. Then down at Derek. He froze the room.

“What the fuck was that!?”

“I don’t know!” Scott was looking at his hands.

“Dude you channeled through your hands!”

“But dude I could’ve killed you!”

“Nah I could’ve froze it.”

Scott gave him a skeptical look. Stiles walked over to the wall and pulled out the wrench. He moved the coffee machine to block the hole.

“Great another thing for Derek to fix…” Scott complained looking at the hole near the kitchen sink.

“I’m ok with that.” Stiles got back to his position and the room unfroze.

“What was that noise?” Derek called out.

“Oh sorry that was me, I bumped something on the counter getting off.”

“What?” Derek said pulling himself out from under the sink. “I only heard you say that you were getting off.” He had a cheeky smile. 

Stiles was blushing from ear to ear.

“Here’s your wrench.” Stiles handed it to Derek.

“Wrong one.” 

Stiles looked at Scott and shook his head disapprovingly. Scott mouthed ‘sorry’.

“It’s actually this one. See you can tell by that.” Derek pointed to the end of the tool. 

“Oh.”

“If you want I could show you some stuff...if you’d want to.” Derek rubbed the nape of his neck. Scott took that as his cue to leave.

“Yeah. No...I mean that sounds good. I’m not really that handy.”

“You’re a chef I’m sure you’re not that bad.”

“Ha! You weren’t there for the croquembouche disaster of 2012”

“You’ll have to tell me all about it.” 

“Sounds good.” Stiles was trying not to melt under Derek’s gaze.

“Good. Now if you come lay over here I can show you.” Derek fit himself under the sink and adjusted as Stiles got in beside him. It was a tight squeeze and Stiles was half on top of the muscled up handy man. Stiles was in heaven.

\---

“Mr. Halliwell?” A voice came from Scott’s doorway.

“Scott, please.” Scott looked up from the paperwork to see a young man holding a box. He was clearly an intern.

“I have some of the items that need to be appraised for the auction on Friday.” 

“Thanks. If you could just set them there.” He cleared a spot on his desk.

The phone on Scott’s desk began to ring. “Thanks.” Scott said with a smile as he answered the phone. “Good morning. Buckland’s Auction House, Scott Halliwell.”

“I know who you are.”

“Hello to you too Jackson.”

“What are you up to?”

“Well I’m at work, so you know...working.” Scott lightly mocked.

“Groundbreaking.” Jackson sassed back.

“Is that why you called?”

“No. I was actually calling about Stiles.”

Scott’s smile grew even more. Stiles and Scott had talked over breakfast about Derek. Scott would never admit it or take sides but he really wanted Stiles to end up with him.

“What about him?” Scott began to take items out of the box.

“Well Derek is here and asking a lot of questions about him. Did something happen between them?”

“Nothing more than normal. Derek was teaching him how to fix the sink.”

“Right...right...is that what you call it these days?”

“Very funny. His virtue is in tact if that’s what you mean.” Scott pulled a locket out of the box.

“It wouldn’t surprise me if Stiles is a virgin to be honest.” 

“I’m not sure if that was an insult or not.” Scott said in jest. He looked at the silver locket in his hands. It had to be at least one hundred years old. It was beautiful. He clamped the button at the top and pulled it open. A billow of smoke was released from the locket. The smoke congealed into a man. 

“Thank you for releasing me.” The man was about 5”7 and was wearing what looked like puritan-esk garb. He had an attractive face and brown hair down to his shoulders. 

“Who the hell are you?” Scott questioned while standing up. The phone dropped to his desk.

“Scott?”

“I’m Matthew Tate and you,” He summed up Scott with a look, “must be a Warren witch to have freed me from that locket.”

Scott’s brain quickly processed that he was in the locket for a reason and he knew that Scott was a witch. Scott took a quick breath and focused his energy and waved his arm. Matthew went spiraling through the air and landed in the wall.

“Thank you. Now I have your power.” 

Scott waved his arm again. Nothing happened.

Matthew turned to the window, held out his fist, and opened his palm. The glass shattered outward and he jumped. Screams could be heard as the glass crashed to the street below. Scott looked out to see him slowly levitate to ground.

“Scott! Are you ok?” A coworker barged in and asked. A couple seconds later two more people had come in the office. 

“I don’t know…” Scott murmured. He slipped the locket into his pocket and quickly left.

“Scott! Scott what was that?” Jacksons’ voice called out through the phone.

\---

“Dude what happened?” Jackson nearly yelled as Scott came through the manor’s doors.

“This.” He held up the locket. “It was in a box of the appraisals and I opened it. Then this smoke shoots out and turns into a man. A man who knew I was a witch.”

“What?” Jackson’s voice went deep.

“So I used my power on him. He thanks me, then uses my power to bust out the window and jump down. “

“That’s not good.”

“No it’s not. We need to look in the book for this. It’s our only clue”

“Let me see.” Jackson grabbed the locket and his body shook.

A blonde haired woman threw a bag at a man. She began chanting and the man turned into smoke. The plume travelled into the locket then sealed itself shut.

“What did you just see?”

“I think I saw the past? Both people were in pilgrim clothes. But that doesn’t make sense I thought I could only see the future?”

“The book says our powers would grow. I mean it makes sense you should be able to see the past.”

“Jackson!!” Stiles yelled from the foyer.

“In here!”

“Dude you won’t...Scott! What the hell happened?!”

“How do you know?!” Scott was confused.

“Oh I don’t know how about this?” Stiles grabbed the remote from the table and turned on the TV. The news station was reporting about a mysterious man falling from the Buckland’s Auction House. He not only survived the fall but eyewitnesses say he landed and walked away.

“Oh God…” Scott groaned. “This can’t be good.”

“What is it?” Stiles asked.

“We think it’s a demon or warlock from the past. I just had a premonition.”

“Of the man?”

“A woman threw a satchel or something at the mystery man.”

“His name is Matthew Tate.” Scott interrupted.

“How do you know that?” Stiles asked.

“He introduced himself to me.”

“Well that was nice of him.” Stiles said sarcastically.

“Anyway!” Jackson regained the attention of his brothers. “Basically the woman had to be a witch and put Matthew into the locket.”

“Wait a woman?”

“Yeah. What’s important about that?”

“Matthew said that only a Warren witch could open the locket.”

“You don’t think…” Jackson trailed off as all three of the men headed toward the attic.

\---

“Found it!” Stiles held up the papers. “Our family tree and look.” He pointed at the top. “Melinda Warren.” He shuffled a couple papers around. “Is that her?” There was a sketch of a beautiful woman on yellowed paper.

“That’s the woman from my premonition.”

“Ok but why did she trap him in a locket instead of vanquishing him?” Scott asked.

“Well why don’t we ask her?” Jackson asked.

“We can do that?” Stiles wondered.

“Yeah there is a ritual.” Jackson explained and started grabbing the materials.

A few minutes later Jackson had the table set up. 

“Melinda Warren  
Blood of our blood.” 

Jackson cut his finger and let the blood drip into the bucket.

“Our Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandmother  
we summon thee.”

A puff of smoke erupted and shining lights began to swirl as a figure emerged.

“Blessed be!” Melinda greeted.

“That was cool.” Stiles voiced.

“The Charmed Ones.” Melinda said with an affectionate tone.

“How did you know?” Scott asked.

“The morning of my death I awoken with a premonition. Three handsome young witches vanquishing a great evil. I knew that the choices I had made where the right ones. My death would be justified. It would lead to you three.”

She walked over to them. 

Stiles stood up first and hugged her. “I’m Stiles.”

“Such a unique name for such a talented man.” She said with a genuine smile. 

“I’m Scott.” After their embrace she gently cupped his jaw. 

“You must be the oldest. Such strength.” Color claimed his cheeks.

“And I’m Jackson.”

“The youngest and the most wild. You have the Warren jawline you know.”

Jackson was beaming.

“But I don’t think you three summoned me for a talk.”

“No we summoned you because of this.” Scott lifted up the locket.

“Matthew. That vile creature is back?”

“It’s my fault. I opened the locket not knowing what it was. Do you know how we can vanquish him?”

“You can’t. His gift is the ability to absorb and copy a witches power. Once he has your powers he’s immune to them. He can’t be vanquished. That’s why I cursed him into the locket.”

The doorbell rang.

“What was that noise?” Melinda asked looking around. Jackson walked over to the window.

“It lets us know that people are at our door.” Scott explained

“Which spell did you use to achieve such a useful tool?”

“No spell actually, it’s man-made.” Stiles offered trying to hold back a laugh.

“It’s the police.” Jackson voiced with a bit of confusion.

“They probably want to question me about Matthew.” Scott reasoned.

“Ok I’ll go hold them off. Do you think you can curse Matthew again?” Jackson asked.

“Yes. I wrote the curse in the Book of Shadows.”

“Good. You three get started I’ll go throw off the cops.” Jackson rushed out of the room as the doorbell rang again.

Stiles grabbed the book off the table and handed it to Melinda. She rubbed her hand over the cover with great admiration.

“This has certainly grown since the last time I’ve seen it.” She opened the book and start thumbing through.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked.

“Each generation has added their own spells and experiences into this book.”

“Wait add their own spells as in we can make up our own spells?” Stiles asked on the verge of excitement.

“Precisely.” Melinda added with a huge smile.

Jackson made it downstairs and opened the door.

“Jordan?!” 

“Jackson?!”

The pair were both taken aback by each other.

“What are you doing here?” Jackson asked.

“I’m here on business. I need to speak to your brother Scott.”

“He’s not home. Why is something wrong?” Jackson hoped he could play the concerned brother enough to fool him.

“It has to do with a man jumping out of his window at work.”

“What?”

“I can’t discuss this any further. If you see or speak with your brother could you please have him come down to the station. Here’s my card.”

“Yeah sure Jordan.”

“It’s Deputy Parrish.” His tone was pointed as he turned back and headed toward his cruiser.

Parrish and Jackson locked eyes right before Parrish pulled away. Jackson shut the manor door.

“Ok please tell me you guys can curse him.” Jackson shouted bounding up the stairs.

“We can but we need more herbs and an owl feather.” Stiles stated.

“Then why do you all look defeated?” Jackson asked.

“Because the feather is from an extinct owl.”

“Oh.” 

“There might be one in the Natural History Museum though.” Scott thought out loud.

“Alright, Melinda can you get started on the curse?” Stiles asked. She nodded. “Good, Scott you try and find a stuffed owl. Jackson and I will go to Quake and get the rest of the herbs we need.”

“Why do you need me?” 

“Because we are short staffed and I might need you to run interference or be an excuse not to stay.”

“Good point. Let’s go.”

\---

Matthew raised his clenched fist up. The business man’s body was writing trying to break free of the invisible force. His face was bright red as he struggled to breathe.

“Where are your brothers?” Matthew questioned.

“I don’t have any.” The words barely escaped his lips.

“Fool!” Matthew made a swift gesture snapping the man’s neck. His body crashed to the ground in a heap.

Three figures shimmered in the room.

“Now, now Matthew. No need to be so brash.” The voice purred.

“Who are you?” Matthew questioned.

“Consider us friends.” The dark haired one answered.

“All the killing is drawing unwanted attention.” The youngest one voiced.

“Mortals are no concern of mine.” Matthew spat.

“But the witches are.” The blonde retorted.

“If you want to the kill the Halliwells we can help.”

“How?”

“By leading you right to them.” The three figures reached out and touched Matthew. They shimmered away.

\---

“Ok I just need to find the last one…” Stiles admitted looking through the shelf next to the stove at Quake.

“Stiles are you sure you don’t need help?” One of the cooks asked.

“No. No. I’m fine.”

“Then why didn’t you just go to a grocery story.”

“Why don’t you finish cooking that ticket?” Stiles asked sarcastically. He didn’t have time to explain his life to his co-workers. He was a powerful witch stopping a warlock. He was above answering questions that made sense.

Stiles thumbed through more of the spices. It didn’t help that there wasn’t any order to them. 

“Two Halliwells in one spot.”

Stiles turned around to see Matthew holding Jackson with a knife to his throat. 

“Everybody get out!” Stiles yelled. The few members of staffed stared in silence at the scene. “Get out now!!” They slowly started to head for the doors to the dining area. 

“Stiles are you sure?”

“Yes just get out.”

The last chef left the room.

“What do you want Matthew?” Jackson asked.

“Your powers and revenge. Isn’t it obvious.”

Matthew tightened his grip on Jackson and it started a premonition. Only this time after the flash there was no vision. Stiles watched as Matthew’s body jolted. Jackson took quick advantage of his distraction and broke free. He knocked the knife out of Matthew’s hand.

“You brought her back?!” Matthew roared.

“I guess he saw Melinda.” Stiles offered.

“I already have her powers and now I know the future. Not much time left before I kill you all.”

“Freeze!” 

The Halliwells turned to see a police man barge through the kitchen doors. 

“Jordan stay back!” Jackson called out. Parrish must have been looking for Scott at the restaurant. 

“Put your hands up!” Jordan yelled at Matthew.

“Oh you mortals are pathetic.” He flicked his hand and a pan went flying from a shelf and knocked Deputy Parrish to the ground. With another wave he sent Jackson and Stiles flying. By the time they had recovered Matthew was gone. 

“What do we do about him?” Stiles asked.

“Freeze him.”

Stiles did as he was told.

“Why did I do that?”

“To stop the bleeding until someone can get to him. But we have to go. He’s going to kill Melinda and Scott.”

“You saw that?”

“No he stole my power but saving everyone is the priority right now.” Jackson looked at Jordan with regret.

\---

Scott parked his car a block away from the museum. He had seen enough Mission Impossible movies to know you need to have a plan. He had about no time, a scarf to hide his face, and telekinesis. He thought about looking up the schematics for the museum but if he got caught that would just be more evidence against his case. He had to hope for the best.

Scott wrapped the scarf around as much of his face as he could. He went to the back of the building. There were two cameras on each corner. He flicked his fingers and the cameras moved away from looking at the door. Scott looked at lock. He mentally imagined his energy filling the lock then he turned it slowly. He heard a click. It worked.

The first thing he heard in the empty museum was the beeping. The alarm was set. He walked a few feet to see the alarm. He clenched his fist then burst it open. The alarm sparked and turned off. He quickly ran from there. He had been to the museum several times for his old job but he didn’t remember exactly the lay out. 

“Animals...animals.” He mumbled to himself. 

There it was. The exhibit he needed. In the middle in glass were a bunch of dead animals. Their beady soulless eyes all staring at Scott as if it any minute they would come to life and attack. Scott got closer to the case and examined them. There were three different types of owl. How the hell would he know which one is which. 

“Duh”

He looked at the sign to the left of the glass and read. In order was the name and summary of each animal. He figured it out.

He walked in front of the owl he needed. He could break the glass but there had to be an alarm. The top was sealed he couldn’t just float it out.

“Fuck fuck fuck.” What was he going to do. He couldn’t spend all night trying to figure this out. 

“A spell. Melinda said we can write spells. Ok think Scott. Think.”

Scott held his hand to the glass.

“Barring my way,  
no impasse  
dissolve it now  
this cage of glass.”

The glass underneath Scott’s hand began to wobble then melt. An alarm rang out.

“Fuck!”

Scott flicked his hand while making a pulling gesture. The feather flew into his hand by the time he clenched his fist. He was out the door running. He almost got to the back door when a security guard showed up.

“Freeze!” Scott pulled at his scarf and magiced it around the security guards face. Scott kept his head low and he ran for his life. He got to his car and sped away.

\---

“Got it!” Stiles yelled running with Jackson into the kitchen. 

Melinda had a small pot working with the ingredients. “Good work.” She grabbed the spices from Stiles. She double checked the book then threw in the right amount. 

“I hope Scott is alright.” Jackson voiced.

“If not we can bail him out of prison just in time to get killed.” Stiles sassed.

“But why wait?” Matthew said waving his arm sending Jackson flying into the foyer. 

“Matthew leave them out of this!” Melinda cried.

“You’ve outlived your usefulness.”

Matthew raised his arm in the air and Melinda’s body followed. She grabbed her throat.

“No!” Stiles froze Matthew and Melinda dropped.

“Are you ok?”

“Yes I’m fine but now he’ll have your power.” There was nothing but concern for him in her voice. 

Jackson came into the room rubbing his head.

“I have an idea.” He walked over and grabbed the frying pan and stood behind Matthew and waited.

The freeze wore off. The second Matthew moved his head slightly Jackson hit his head with all his might with the pan. Matthew slumped to the ground. Jackson kept hacking while he was on the ground.

“Save your strength. It’ll have no effect past what you’ve done.” Melinda voiced.

Jackson was breathing heavy and dropped the now deformed pan to the ground. “Now what?”

“I’ll call Scott.”

“No need.” Melinda pointed at Scott who just ran into the room.

He held up a feather with a giant smile. “Got it.”

Melinda grabbed the feather and mixed it into the pot. The contents smoked. She poured the pot into the pouch beside her. 

“Say it with me. “

Matthew rose from the floor. The leather pouch hit him the face as the Warren witches began their chant.

“Outside of time  
Outside of gain  
Know only sorrow  
Know only pain!”

“Noooo!!!!” Matthew yelled as his body and smoke spiraled into the locket. The locket sealed.

“My boys. I’m so proud of you!” Melinda said pulling the three Halliwells into a hug.

“You should’ve seen it. I wrote a spell to break through glass and get the feather.”

“And I made Stiles freeze a police officer!”

“That doesn’t even compare!” 

Scott and the rest of them were ecstatic. They had cursed Matthew and pulled off the impossible. 

\---

“Looks like your plan failed.” The blond gloated.

“They stopped a warlock that can’t be vanquished. I think it’s safe to assume we underestimated them for being so new to the craft” She said nonchalantly. Her legs were on the desk and she was lounging in her chair.

“How did you find out about the locket anyway?” The youngest one asked.

“I remember when he was cursed the first time. No one could believe that Matthew was taken down by some new world witch.”

“New world witch? Really? You are showing your age.” The youngest one quipped.

“400 years and counting. I think I look rather good.” She swept her hair back in a flaunting manner.

“It doesn’t matter, you know he won’t be pleased about you acting out against the Halliwells.” The blond cut in.

“I’m sick of waiting. That’s all he does. It’s boring.” The dark haired figure snapped.

“Don’t blame me when takes your head.”

“I’m shaking in my thigh highs.” She shimmered out after rolling her eyes.

“She has a point.” The young one said with a flounce before she shimmered away.

\---

The boys and Melinda woke up early the next morning. As a thank you the Halliwells took their exponentially great grandmother out for breakfast and non stop talking. They learned a lot about her life and the craft. But after their brief trip out to show Melinda the new world it was time to send her back.

“Do you have to go?” Stiles asked trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

“It’s not my time. I’ve lived my life. This is your time.”

“We’ll miss you.” Scott said with a sad smile. 

“I’ll always be with you.” Melinda returned the smile and cupped his face. 

“Thank you for everything.” Jackson said pulling her into a hug. 

“Oh my boys. Remember stay strong. Be there for each other.”

“We will.” Stiles responded. They all finished their hugs.

“We love you.” Scott said with a tear.

“Blood of our blood  
I call to thee.  
Blood of our blood  
I set you free.”

Scott’s blood hit the cauldron with a puff of smoke.

“Blessed be.” The swirling lights encompassed her body. She was gone.

“Can we ever just have one family member that hangs around?” Stiles said with tears streaming from his eyes.

Jackson pulled Stiles in for a hug. “It sucks right.” 

Stiles nodded into his shoulder.

“But dude we got to meet the start of our family line that’s awesome.” Scott tried to comfort.

“Finally one perk of being a witch.” Jackson said with a smile. 

A small grunt and a shuffling little puppy entered the attic. 

“Aww even Leo doesn’t want to see you sad.” Scott said picking him up and handing him to Stiles.

“You missed saying goodbye!” He grabbed the puppy and the doorbell rang.

“I got it.” Jackson once again ran down the stairs and opened the front door. 

“Derek! Hey come on in.”

Derek, with his toolbox in hand, crossed the threshold. “How are you?”

“It’s been a bit of a rough morning.”

“Everything alright?”

“Our...cousin.” Jackson decided that was a good explanation for Melinda. “was here visiting and she just left. So the mood is a bit somber.”

“Well it’s not forever right?”

Jackson wasn’t sure if it would be. It felt like it could be. “No you’re right. Just always hard to say goodbye.”

“True.”

“Um Derek.”

“Yeah?”

“So Stiles said that he learned a lot fixing the sink with you.”

“He did?” Derek lit up. His normal face looked displeased and angry but when he smiled it was no other word but beautiful. Jackson knew. He didn’t make Derek smile like that at the sound of his name or seeing him. Derek was into Stiles.

“Yeah. He could use a distraction right now, would you mind letting him hang out with you a bit today?”

“Not at all.” His face still all smiles.

“Cool. I’ll go get him.”

Jackson walked into the attic and reached out with grabby hands. “I want Leo.”

“No he’s mine for the day.”

“Decide, Leo or Derek?”

“Sorry buddy.” Stiles kissed Leo’s head and handed the puppy off.

“Do I look horrible?”

“No just wipe this.” Jackson took his sleeve and rubbed it obnoxiously all over Stiles face.

“I hate you.” Stiles was grinning.

“Hate you too.” 

Stiles ran out of the room.

“That was very mature of you.”

“His face was a mess.” Jackson defended.

“I meant with Derek.”

“I might be an asshole but I can still tell when someone is interested...even if it’s not in me.”

“You’ll find someone better.” Scott suggested.

“And when I do we can go on a triple date. Stiles and Derek, you and Allison, and me and the mystery person.”

“Speaking of mystery people. You never did explain how you know Deputy Parrish. Stiles and I were wondering if he’s the mystery boyfriend.”

“Jordan?” He asked with a laugh. “No. He was actually my frat brother.”

“You were in a frat?! How did I not know this?”

“Because I don’t tell you a lot of things.”

“Well I’m all ears.”

“Do you mind if we talk about it later? I think I might go pay him a visit in the hospital. See if I can take advantage of the head wound in hopes he’ll forgive me, we had a fight the last time I saw him.”

“Not at all. Do you want me to go with you?”

“Yeah. If you don’t mind...God how am I going to explain Matthew to him?”

“Oh you mean the psycho ex of our deceased mother?”

“That’s pretty good.”

“I know. I’m proud of that one.” Scott smiled.

Scott and Jackson walked downstairs to see Derek standing on a ladder fixing a light fixture. Stiles was below him staring at his ass with a smile.

Scott squeezed Jackson’s shoulder. He was proud of him for making Stiles happy.

“We’re going out for a bit. Hold down the fort.” Scott told Stiles and Derek.

“Aye aye.” Captain. Stiles did a mock salute.

“Hold it with both hands Stiles!” Derek called.

Scott and Jackson laughed.

“Do you think he’ll forgive me?” Jackson asked with a heavy heart.

“Of course he will.” Scott put his hand on Jackson’s back and guided him through the door.

Scott closed the manor door.


	4. Cops and Kanimas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! Thank you for your patience. This is the longest chapter yet. I hope you like it.

“You look horrible.” Deputy Parrish said with a big grin.

“Thanks.” Jackson said with a sarcastic nod. The two were meeting up for lunch to iron out some of their unresolved issues now that Jordan was out of the hospital and on the move again. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Just this non stop migraine for like 3 days now. I don’t even get migraines.” Jackson rubbed his temples. 

“I had one like that. Did you get hit in the head with a pan as well?”

“If I had do you think I could get a job on the force with you?”

“Such a jerk.” Parrish responded jokingly.

“Only sometimes.”

“Like when you quit school without telling your best friend. It’s ok, I’m not bitter.”

“You don’t seem it at all.” Jackson said grabbing his drink and taking a gulp.

“Well I took it personal. Was it because...”

“No it wasn’t because of that...it was just…” Jackson sighed. “I was drowning. I hated the work. It wasn’t me and yet I felt like I was the only person who felt like that.”

Parrish raised an eyebrow.

“I’ve never felt dumb in my life until I started college. I would study half the night and still fail. So I said screw it and I goofed off with other guys in the frat and I just got into a hole. I had more work than I could do. I had no motivation. So I just left.”

“And you couldn’t tell me that? Instead you act like an asshole?”

“Jordan you wouldn’t get it. You are smart without trying. You always had your shit together. I failed. I didn’t want anyone to know. I guess I thought that if I just ignored it, that it never happened…”

“Well it did. Didn’t you think I’d wonder what happened to you? Or Danny? Because he missed you too.”

“I know, I fucked up. I’m a fuck up. Full disclosure,” Jackson’s voice was heavy with emotion, “I had to move back home because I owe some not so nice people money, I have no job, no college education, and I have no money to my name. My brothers are supporting me. I’m a fuck up. Ok?”

“Jax that doesn’t make you a fuck up. It means you’re in a rut.” Jordan was nothing but sincere. “And if you don’t like being supported by your brothers why don’t you get a crappy job till you figure out what you want?”

“I guess. I’ve just been preoccupied lately.”

“With what?”

Jackson had demon hunting on the tip of his tongue but luckily blurted out, “Renovating. We are fixing up the manor and since I don’t have the job I have to let the workmen in and out.”

Jordan knew that wasn’t the whole truth. “I see.”

“But what about you? You haven’t told me about being a cop.” Jackson changed the subject.

The meal continued nicely. Both guys easily laughing at each other’s stories. The two frat brothers had fallen back into an easy camaraderie.

With the meal at a close the cop and witch headed out of the restaurant.

“So what else do you have going on today?” The Deputy asked.

“Not much honestly. I’ll probably job hunt.”

“Check out Starbucks. I hear they actually have good benefits. The hours might suck though.”

“Maybe. I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep all those orders straight.”

“You’ll catch on.” Parrish knocked shoulders with Jackson.

Jackson’s body convulsed. His brain felt like it was about to explode. He fell to his knees as he grabbed his head and screamed. Blood began to flow from his eyes and nose.

“Jackson! Jackson!” The police man quickly hit radio and called in for an ambulance.

\---

“Wow Parrish was right you do look like shit.” Stiles said making his way into Jackson’s hospital room.

“Seriously?” Jackson glared at the cop sitting next to his bed.

“Don’t ever fucking scare me like that again.” Stiles pulled Jackson into a tight hug. Jackson relaxed into the embrace. He would never admit it but he was glad his brother had shown up.

“Did you call Scott?”

“He’s on his way.”

“You guys didn’t have to leave work.”

“Oh you’re right Jackson. Getting a phone call saying your brother is bleeding from every orifice on his face because of his migraine is completely negligible.”

“What, it’s not that big of a deal.”

Stiles and Jordan exchanged glances.

“Can you bring me up to speed. Have they done any tests?” Stiles aimed the question at Parrish.

“They have ordered two so far. Assuming it’s not cocaine abuse they said it could be a blood clot and even some cases pre-leukemia but could potentially be something as stupid as a subconjunctival hemorrhage”

“Have you been keeping your nose clean?” Stiles asked.

“I can’t answer that in front of the pig” Jackson tilted his head slightly in Jordan’s direction.

“I swear to God if you have been using I will smack you so hard, your eyes will bleed for weeks.”

“I’m clean. I’m not that much of a fuck up.”

“You better not be lying to me.”

“I’m not, Mom.”

“Anyway...I don’t think we’ve officially met. I’m Stiles.” Stiles interrupted the obvious tension between the guys. 

“Jordan Parrish.”

“Nice to put a non-bleeding face to the name. I’ve heard so much about you.”

“Jackson talks about me?” He gave a surprised smile.

“Nothing good I can assure you. Like that time you went skinny...” Jackson chimed in.

“Jackson!” A frantic Scott bounded into the room. “Are you ok? What’s wrong with you? Is it serious? What are they doing for you?” Scott blurted out as he squeezed the life out of his brother.

“I’m fine.” 

“You’re in the hospital no you aren’t”

“Would you guys stop infantilizing me?”

“You’re our baby brother, we can’t.” Scott responded.

“I’m impressed you used that word correctly.” Stiles smirked.

Jackson rolled his eyes then told Scott about everything that happened. The guys waited for a few hours before they took Jackson for his tests. The second Jackson left the room the brothers interrogated the police man.

“So Jordan how exactly did you and Jackson meet?” Stiles asked.

“He pledged my frat when he was a freshman.”

“And when did you two start dating? Was it part of rush or an initiation prank gone wrong?”

Jordan’s face dropped. “Um I don’t know what he’s told you but we never dated.”

“Really?” Scott chimed in.

“Yeah did he say we did? Because we weren’t official or anything. I don’t think we were dating. Unless he confused our friendship as something more…”

“No no, he didn’t. He just said he had a boyfriend in college but never said who. I just assumed it was you because of the way he was acting. He won’t tell us. Do you know who it is?”

“I do.”

The brothers waited but Parrish never voiced his knowledge.

“Care to tell us?” Stiles asked in a way that was more of an order.

“If he didn’t tell you then there’s probably a reason.” Parrish’s voice was steady. No anger. Just solidity.

“It’s ok, we’ll find out eventually.” Scott grinned.

The room fell into a slightly uncomfortable silence until Jackson returned. The group waited for another hour until they got the word that the scans didn’t show anything wrong with Jackson. 

A few more uneventful hours had passed.

“Jordan go to work I’m fine.” Jackson was getting sick of telling people he was ok.

“Are you sure. I feel bad leaving you.”

“I’m not alone I have my brothers. Go save some innocents or whatever it is you do when you aren’t eating donuts.”

“Why am I friends with you?” He responded in jest. “Look just take it easy.” He turned to Scott and Stiles, “Call me if anything happens ok?” The brothers nodded. “Ok. Have a good night. I’ll check in later.” He placed a hand on Jackson’s shoulder and all hell broke loose in Jackson’s body.

“Freeze...Stiles.” Jackson cried out as he grabbed his head. The pain felt like nails were pumping through every vein in his body. His skull was trying to escape his body through his forehead. His bones shifted in pain. 

Stiles froze the room in horror. Scott and him looked on as their younger brother writhed in pain. Screaming in agony. His hands smeared the blood that was dripping from his eyes. 

“What do we do?” Scott asked.

“I don’t know! Why did he want me to freeze the room?! He needs help”

“No. I don’t.” The words were barely audible as Jackson shook with pain. The frozen Parrish stood with his arm extended over his bed. Jackson shifted and sat up avoiding his friend. 

“Here.” Scott wetted some paper towels from the bathroom in Jackson’s room. He wiped all the blood off of his face. “Are you ok?”

“It hurts.” Jackson breathed out as he got back into position. The room unfroze. The machines all reacted for a moment then returned to normal. 

“That’s weird.” Parrish looked at the heart rate monitor.

“Must be a glitch. Don’t worry about it have a good night.” Jackson said trying to find his strength. He was worn out and wanted to sleep for days.

“Ok. Feel better.” Jordan smiled at Jackson and nodded at Stiles and Scott as he left. The door closed and Stiles went off.

“What the fuck was that?! You need a doctor. Why did I freeze the room. Jesus Jackson.”

“Shut up.” Jackson moaned out as he shifted in pain. His body was wrecked.

“No I’m worried about you.”

“If he saw that he wouldn’t have left for work. Besides I’m fine it’s my powers that are messed up.”

“What?!” Scott and Stiles asked indignantly.

“Everytime he touches me it’s like I should be getting a premonition and something blocks it. My whole body reacts from the block. Like the displaced magic is wreaking havoc on me.”

“Jesus…” Scott muttered.

“This is worse than your cocaine habit.”

“Not funny Stiles.”

“I’m sorry for trying to make light of a shitty situation.”

“Ok but this begs the question. What is or did happen to Parrish that you need to see and who would be able to block your powers.” Scott pondered.

“I don’t know but I’m not going to find out here.” Jackson tried to sit up.

“Nope. Lay the fuck down.”

“Stiles. No.” Jackson tried to growl.

“Jackson yes. It doesn’t matter if it’s supernatural or not your body is whacked. You need to rest. And if your magic really is displaced it could kill you. You might need medical assistance.”

“If it’s supernatural then my body might combust like a demon. Have fun explaining that one. I’m going home.”

“Dont’ be stupid Jackson!”

“Stiles stop.” Scott interjected. “He has a point. If it’s supernatural the hospital can’t save him. It’s up to us.”

“You’ve got to be shitting me.” Stiles complained.

Scott put his hands on his shoulders and squared off. “We are Jackson’s best bet to keep him alive. We need the Book of Shadows. We can’t exactly light candles and practice magic with him hooked up to heart monitors.”

Stiles looked over Scott’s shoulder to look at his little brother. He was wrapped up in himself. He was pale and fragile. Stiles hated seeing him like that. He hated this whole idea. “Fine, but first he sleeps even if it’s just for an hour.”

“Deal.” Scott said with a nod. 

Stiles moved to the side of the bed and wrapped Jackson up with blanket.

“Thanks.” Jackson mumbled.

“No problem.” Stiles rubbed his head affectionately before moving back to his chair.

Two and a half hours later the Charmed Ones were walking into the manor. Well Stiles was opening the doors as Jackson was assisted by Scott. He was still weak but the nap seemed to have taken the edge off. 

“Hey. I’m here.” Derek called from the kitchen. He emerged a moment later in his jeans, gloves, and a wife-beater. He was sweaty and gorgeous. “Everything ok?” He asked the second he saw Jackson.

“Um we aren’t sure to be honest. Look why don’t we go get Jackson settled and we can talk later?” Stiles offered.

“Yeah, sure. If you guys need anything, at all, I’m here.”

“Thanks Derek.” Scott added as started to half carry Jackson up the stairs. Stiles followed behind just in case he fell.

It took about 15 minutes but Jackson was changed and in bed. “Here’s your cell. Call us if you need anything even if you think it’s stupid.”

“I’m not a child Scott.”

“No but you are a stubborn asshole. Look we are just worried about you. Just let us help ok?” Scott was playing the guilt card.

“Fine.”

“Ok have a good night. Sweet dreams.” Scott walked out of the room.

“Stiles.”

“Yeah Jax?”

“I’m going to be ok. Don’t worry so much.”

“I’m your big brother it’s my job to worry about you.”

“Thanks...for everything.” Jackson’s voice held emotions that Stiles wasn’t used to hearing.

Stiles walked to the door. “Love you.” He said as he flicked the light switch.

“Love you too.” Jackson responded as the door shut.

Stiles smiled and shook his head. That was the first time in years he can remember Jackson ever saying he loved him. He was glad he heard it again but hated this was the reason.

“So now what?” Stiles asked as he walked into Scott’s room. 

“I’m going to shower, get changed, and hit the book. You are going to go in the kitchen, makes us some food, flirt with the handy man, and not worry so much.”

“You both do realize that’s like physically impossible for me to do?”

“Well try ok? We need you thinking clearly. You were always the super sleuth as kids. We need to figure out why Jordan and why Jackson.”

“Alright. I’m on it.” Stiles said backtracking out of the room.

Stiles made his way downstairs to see Derek on the couch with Leo sitting beside him. 

“Yeah, A large Meat Lovers, a large cheese, and then an order of garlic bread...Ok thanks.”

“Hey.” Stiles said with a worn out smile.

“Hey.” Derek said with a big smile. “I hope you don’t mind you weren’t home so I gave Leo some food and took him out.”

“No thank you. I can’t believe I forgot about him.”

“It looks like you were preoccupied. I also just ordered you guys some pizza. I figured you guys didn’t eat from the looks of it but more importantly how’s Jackson?”

“Better, I think?” Stiles responded as he wiped his face with exhaustion.,

“What happened?” The two men sat on the couch.

Stiles explained the whole story, minus the powers part. He explained it as an allergic reaction to his new protein supplements.

“That’s crazy.”

“Yeah…”

“And how are you and Scott holding up?”

“Scott is in eldest brother mode. He’s taking charge, not falling apart, and doing what needs to get done.”

“And you?”

“I’m just scared and worried. They tell me he’ll be fine but I sat there and watched blood pour from Jackson’s nose and eyes. That’s not fine and it scares the fuck out of me. He shouldn’t be home right now he should be in the hospital.” Stiles was on the brink of tears. Derek leaned over and pulled him into a hug.

“It might take some time but he’ll get better. You said it was a reaction right. It just needs to get out of his system.”

Stiles leaned his head into Derek’s neck. He realized what a mistake it was after he did it. Derek smelled like sweat, wood, and almost like the forest. It was intoxicating. 

“Sorry.” Stiles mumbled as he pulled back. He was trying to fight the tears. He wanted to just give into the sadness and temptation and just let Derek hold him all night.

“There’s nothing to be sorry for.” 

“Ok. Yeah.” Stiles didn’t know what to say or how to think. He watched as Leo struggled off the couch and waddled out of the room

“Jackson is going to be fine.” Stiles’ attention went back to Derek. “He’s young, he’ll bounce back. Besides he’s lucky, his brother is a chef that’ll make him some amazing comfort food.”

Stiles grinned.

“There you go.”

“If you wanted me to cook for you alls you’d have to do is ask.”

“Well I don’t think it’s fair to make you cook on our first date.” Derek had a smirk on his lips.

Stiles eyebrows shot up. He wasn’t reading the situation wrong, Derek was into him. Derek. Sexy. Hale. Was into him. His face split into a giant smile.

“Then it’s a good thing you ordered us pizza tonight.” Stiles leaned in and kissed Derek. After a few moments Derek moaned into the kiss. He put his hands on Stiles back and pulled him on top of him. They continued to kiss and let their hands roam.

Half an hour later the doorbell rang and a disheveled Derek answered the door and paid for the pizza. Stiles went up to the attic to grab Scott who instantly got a shit eating grin when he saw Stiles.

“Your lips are all puffy. Has someone been getting handsy with the handyman.”

“How long have you been waiting to use that one?”

“I don’t have to answer that.”

“Derek got us pizza. So you should come have some.”

“Are you sure I won’t be interrupting anything.”

“No just some kissing and some touching. I finally got to put my hands on his six pack and his ass is like the greatest thing ever. Like seriously even in his jeans his ass fills my hands and then some…”

“Calm down there.”

“Sorry. Did you find anything.”

“Not a single thing about a demon or warlock that can block powers. Only a binding potion but that’s not it...”

“Ok. Well take a break and after we eat I’ll come help.”

“And leave the handyman?”

“As much fun as Derek is, Jackson’s problem comes first.”

Scott nodded.

The three men ate and chatted. Scott’s mind was trying to figure out what demon could do that to Jackson. Derek’s mind was on Stiles and the date they had set up. Stiles’ mind was still on Derek’s ass. After some brief conversation Derek decided it was time to leave. Stiles escorted him to the door.

“So dinner Friday?” Derek asked.

Stiles leaned in and they kissed. “Can’t wait.”

“Night.” Derek said with a wave as he walked toward his truck.

Stiles shut the door and went up to the attic. Scott was on the floor with a notepad and flipping through the book.

“Still nothing?”

“Nothing solid. I have a list of potential things but nothing that fits what is happening.”

“Let me take a look.” Scott handed over the book as Stiles sat beside him. 

After several minutes of slipping something peaked Stiles’ interest.

“Hmmm…this is what we need.” Scott gave him a skeptical glance. “Let’s go.”

The two brothers broke into Jackson’s room.

“Wake up we have witchcraft to do.”

“Huh what?” Jackson mumbled as he tried to sit up. Scott sat to the left of Jackson and Stiles to his right.

“How’s your head?” Scott asked putting his hand on his forehead to feel his temperature.

“Still hurts.”

“Stiles has a plan.”

“Really?” Jackson raised an eyebrow. “I’m going to die aren’t I?” Jackson directed the question at Scott.

“No, but you are going to get an active power.” Stiles put the book on Jackson’s lap. “Hands and start chanting.”

The brothers held hands and read the spell.

“What's mine is yours,  
What's yours is mine  
Let our powers cross the line  
I offer up this gift to share  
Switch our powers through the air.”

Green, Red, and Blue energy was pulled from each boy’s body. The energies danced together in the air for a brief moment before crashing into a new body.

“Woah…that was weird. My head doesn’t hurt.” Jackson said with a smirk.

“How did you know that would work?” Scott pondered.

“It was something Derek said. If it’s an allergic reaction it’ll take time to get out of his system. Clearly time is what we don’t have. Jackson must’ve been laced to block his powers since you didn’t find any demon or warlocks that could do that. So if he doesn’t have his premonition powers...there’s nothing to block. I’m guessing the fact his headache is gone means that the drugs in his system only react to foresight or whatever you want to call it.”

“Ok but now what?” Jackson asked.

“We need to use Jackson’s powers...well the premonition powers to figure out what has or will happen to Parrish.”

“How do we do that?”

“We figure out who has whose powers and then either me or Scott will touch Parrish.”

“You are just all sorts of handsy today aren’t you?” Scott asked.

“Do you have a quota that you have to meet on the word handsy?”

“No…”

“Do you have it trademarked or something?”

“Shut up.”

“Guys shut up for a minute!” Jackson interrupted. “How do we get to Jordan though?”

“Easy.” Stiles pulled out his phone. “Hey Jordan...no he’s fine, well...ok so Jackson took himself out of the hospital.” Stiles held the phone away from his ear as a loud “What?!” could be heard. For a full two minutes Parrish bitched into the phone at a loud rate. “Look, Jordan I feel the same way. I know it’s a lot to ask but could you come after your shift and try and talk some sense into him?...Ok thank you. I really appreciate this, you have no idea...ok see you soon.” Stiles held his phone up dramatically and dropped it on the bed. “Boom bitches. That’s how you get shit done.”

Scott and Jackson both rolled their eyes.

“There’s a flaw in your plan, he’s going to bitch at me.”

“I see nothing wrong with this. Besides, dude we have new powers lets go play with them.”

Jackson all but jumped up and pulled Stiles out of the room.

“What about me?!” Scott yelled running after them. 

The three boys made it to the bottom of the stairs when the maturity level disappeared.

“Hiya!” Jackson said waving his hand at the lamp. It didn’t move. “Ya!” He did another hand slash and nothing happened.

Stiles slammed his right foot on the ground and got into a sumo stance he put his palms facing up just hover and above his thighs “Hut!” He yelled as made a flipping motion with both his hands. The coffee table flipped up into the air, crashed into the ceiling, the split apart in a thundering crash as it landed on the ground.

“That shit was fucking sick.” Jackson beamed as he high fived his older brother.

“Fuck yeah!” Stiles waved his arm and the lamp went crashing into the wall and shattered. “Fuck this” He sent a vase flying. “Fuck that.” He sent a coffee mug into the wall. “and fuck this too!” The Tv crashed into the wall.

“Stiles stop!” Scott yelled. “Jesus Christ we won’t have anything else left in the house.”

“I paid for this shit, I can wreck it. I mean dude you never said how fucking sweet this is. I feel like I never want to use my hands again.” Stiles made a pulling gesture and a remote flew into his hands.

“Great but you realize you just trashed the tv and that’s useless.” Scott said sarcastically.

Stiles hovered the remote above his hand then flung it telekinetically into the tv that was still destroyed in the wall. “Problem solved.”

“Ok since you have my powers Jackson must have yours.”

“To the kitchen!!” Stiles exclaimed. He grabbed Jackson’s hand and pulled him along.

“No! Stiles don’t you dare!”

Stiles pulled out a stack of glass plates. “To the back yard!” Stiles yelled as he ran toward the door.

“No! Stiles we need those!” Stiles gestured at the chair and it knocked into Scott forcing him to sit for a second. The move threw him off. 

Jackson quickly followed Stiles while laughing like the devil.

Stiles placed the plates on the ground. “Jackson go long!!” Jackson ran as fast as he could, he turned just as a plate was about to hit his hand. He threw his hands up and the plate froze. 

“Again!” Stiles yelled as he waved another plate in Jackson’s direction. This time he focused and froze it midway.

“Are you two fucking nuts what if the neighbors see?”

“Scott stop worrying all the time. That’s what you told me to do. Hut!” Two plates went flying. Jackson manage to freeze one but the other landed with a shatter. 

“And what about when…” Scott didn’t get to finish his thought as the plates unfroze. Jackson dropped to the ground as the plates continued to soar to their ultimate demise. 

Stiles started laughing his ass off. “This is amazing.” 

Jackson stood up and started laughing. Stiles’ pure joy was infectious. 

“Fine. But only this set of plates. Get out there.“ Scott swatted Stiles’ butt. He picked up a plate and threw it like a frisbee. Jackson froze it then Stiles slowly floated it back to Scott. The boys continued to play for a half hour. It ended with twenty dishes being shattered and a few moments that ended in tears because they were laughing so hard. Mainly when Scott took a plate to the stomach and doubled over in pain.

\---

The doorbell rang. 

“Ok remember the plan. Touch him as much as possible till you get a hit.” Jackson explained. “I’ll stall in my room. Yell buttmunch after you got the premonition.”

“And what if I don’t?” Scott asked.

“Improvise.” Jackson ran up to his room leaving Stiles and Scott to open the door.

“Parrish.” Scott said seeing him.

“Hi.” 

“How was your shift?” Scott asked putting his hand on his back as he welcomed through the door. Stiles raised his eyebrows in question but Scott subtly shook his head.

“Long. I chased after a perp who stole a woman’s bag but the guy got away and I got this.” He adjusted his collar to show a small cut on his neck.

“Doesn’t look too deep.” Scott reached out to the wound.

“No it just stings.” Jordan took a step back after Scott had touched it. “But anyway...why did you let Jackson leave the hospital?”

“Yeah Scott why?” Stiles baited.

“It was his decision, he’s an adult. If he felt he was fine there’s only so much I can do.” He glared at Stiles.

“He needs to be in there. You weren’t there when he had his episode. I don’t get scared easily and I was afraid for him.”

“He signed himself out. He said he didn’t have insurance and if it was an allergic reaction, he was running up medical bills for no reason.”

“You’re his family. You’re supposed to strong arm him into a better decision!” Jordan’s temper flared. “Hospital bills won't mean shit if he’s dead! If money is such an issue I’ll pay for him but he needs to figure this out.”

“Jordan you don’t have to do that…”

“Well someone has to look out for him.” It was the most passive aggressive thing Scott had ever heard. “Where is he? I want to talk to him.”

“I’ll get him.” Stiles offered as he walked toward the stairs. “Get down here buttmunch.” 

Jackson quickly made his way down the stairs. He wanted to get rid of Parrish to see what the premonition was. 

“Hi Jordan.”

“It’s Deputy Parrish to you.”

It took a lot of restraint for Stiles not to comment.

“Look it’s not as bad…”

Jordan cut him off. “Do you have a death wish? You said you were a fuck up for all those reasons yesterday but guess what? This makes you a fuck up. How can you leave the hospital? Do you hate yourself that much?” 

Jackson was stunned. He never saw Jordan get annoyed let alone furious. Jackson looked at Scott who was gesturing with his hands.

Jackson flicked his hands and Jordan froze.

“Jesus.” Jackson muttered.

“Look I couldn’t get a premonition. What do I do?”

“Did you touch him?”

“Yeah but nothing happened.”

“Just relax, touch him, and mentally just allow yourself to be open to anything.”

“Ok.” Scott took a deep breath and cleared his mind. He lightly touched Jordan’s shoulder. His body shook.

A green lizard like creature was hissing on a wall. Beneath the beast was a man in a uniform screaming and trying to shield himself from the attack.

“What did you see?” Jackson asked.

“A lizard man type thing with a tail attacking a 60 year old man in a uniform. It looked like a military officer type outfit.”

“No not military. It’s Jordan remember, it’s gotta be a cop. Maybe a Sergeant or something?” Stiles reasoned.

“Ok but how does Jordan fit into that?” Jackson asked.

“I don’t know. Scott what was the area of the attack?”

“It almost looked like a backstage area. There were some ropes and pulleys.”

“Ok so high ranking cop, on a stage, there has to be an award ceremony or something. Jackson question Parrish about it so we know what to look for.”

The boys took a step back and Jordan unfroze.

He looked at Jackson with a puzzled look.

“What?” Jackson asked.

“I thought you were...nevermind. You need medical help and if your brothers won’t take you, I will.”

“Like you have the time, don’t you have that big award ceremony?”

“What?” Parrish questioned. 

“Isn’t that Sergeant getting that big award? Aren’t you going to that?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Oh I thought I read something about it in the paper. I just assumed.”

“No. Look stop trying to change the topic.”

“Jordan. Look.” Jackson reached out and touched his shoulders. “I’m fine. I made an appointment with a neurologist. I am getting help. I just can’t afford staying in the hospital.”

“Oh. Stiles didn’t say that.”

“Because I didn’t want Stiles to take off of work.”

“I could do it.”

“I’m a big boy I can handle an appointment on my own. Thank you for checking on me, you’re a good friend. But right now I need to go pick up a prescription from the pharmacy that the hospital gave me.”

“Are you sure? I can do it.”

“Parrish go get some sleep. You were at work all night. Besides I want some fresh air.”

“Ok. I’m sorry I yelled I just worry.” 

“It’s ok.” Jackson hugged the cop and walked him to the door. Once Parrish left the boys were confused.

“So we have blocked powers, Jordan, a lizard and a high ranking military or police member, and no fucking clue.” Stiles spewed.

“I’ll go hit the book, see if I can identify the lizard. Stiles you go get ready for work or you’re going to be late. Jackson go check the newspaper and online to see if there are any events in the area that fit the criteria.”

\---

“I see you are messing with the young one.” She said after shimmering in the room.

“So?” Her voice was uncaring.

“You saw what he did to the Druid after her little stunt went wrong.”

“Boo hoo. She lived. At least she tried. He just sits there scheming for hundreds of years. It’s getting old.”

“He’s going to find out.”

“Let him. He just wants to kill the Halliwell’s himself, heaven forbid someone else does his job better.”

 

“That’s how you’re going to act after everything he’s done for you?”

“Do you have a point? Because I don’t hear one. If you’ll excuse me, I have work to do.” She shimmered out.

\---

“Brothers I come bearing sushi” Stiles called as he walked through the door.

“Nice!” Jackson responded jumping off the couch and heading toward the kitchen.

“Any news on the lizard?”

“Yeah Scott found some stuff in the book.”

Scott walked in a few minutes later and saw the sushi on the counter. “Nice!”

“All right big bro what’s the deal with lizardman?” Stiles mumbled with a mouth full of food.

“According to the book it’s the Kanima demon. It has fangs, claws, and a tail that whips around like a scythe.”

“Ok…”

“It also can secrete a toxin that will paralyze anything it touches.”

“This keeps getting better and better.” Stiles said dryly.

“But the good news is that the Kanima demon needs a master. It forms a mental bond with a person and it carries out their commands.”

“So if we break the link we stop the kanima?”

“I think so.” Scott shrugged.

“Was there a vanquishing spell or potion for the kanima because we can’t just leave it roaming the streets, it’ll just form a new bond right?” Stiles asked.

“Maybe?” Jackson questioned back.

“What if we break the bond then we take the Kanima and make it our demon guard lizard?” Stiles was ecstatic at the thought.

“We can’t keep a lizard demon in the house. As cool as it would be, it’s impractical. Plus I don’t think we are allowed. Isn’t that personal gain?” Scott rationalized.

“No because we’d use a demon to stop demons.”

“Yeah that’s pretty much personal gain.”

“Well at least I tried. What about you Jackson any luck figuring out the event?”

“There is a humanitarian award being given out tomorrow night. Scott said the guy matches the one from his premonition.”

“Ok. So did we figure out the connection between Jordan and the guy?”

“The guy used to be in the SFPD but Jordan said he wasn’t going so I don’t know.”

“That’s a start, I guess. A demon powerful enough to block your powers, a hit list lizard, and someone controlling it. We are just missing pieces and I don’t like it.” Stiles mused as he dipped more sushi into the soy sauce.

“None of us do. I’ll be happy to get this over with and get my powers back.” Scott fussed.

“Poor baby doesn’t like having a passive power?” Jackson mocked.

“I don’t know how you do it. At work I had two premonitions. They are intense you feel everything the person is feeling. How do you deal with that?”

“I have to. It’s not like I have a choice. It sucks but at the end it helps us save people so I can’t complain. Better that power than no power.” 

“I guess. I’ll just have to deal with it till we beat this thing.” 

The Halliwell boys ate in almost silence. Each one trying to piece together the puzzle.

\---

The next day the doorbell rang and Stiles answered it.

“Hey you.” Stiles was all smiles as he saw Derek.

“I like your hair.” Derek rubbed it affectionately. Stiles had just woken up and it was everywhere.

“I like your face.” Stiles blurted out. Derek shook his head with a laugh. He leaned in and pulled Stiles in for a kiss.

A man cleared his throat and the two broke apart. “Sorry to interrupt.” 

Stiles licked his lips and pulled Derek to his side. “Hey Jordan.”

“Hey Stiles.”

“Derek this is Deputy Parrish, he’s Jackson’s friend. Jordan this is Derek, he’s the handyman.”

“Nice to meet you.” Derek reached out his hand.

“Likewise. Didn’t realize being a handyman had such perks.” Jordan said with a wink.

“I’m enjoying it.”

“Stiles, is Jackson around?”

“Yeah he should be up in his room. Go on through, up the stairs, second door on the right.”

“Thanks and nice to meet you.” 

“You too.” Jordan walked away. “So the handyman? That’s all I am?” Derek asked with a mischievous grin.

Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s waist. “Well you aren’t my boyfriend, as of now we aren’t fuck buddies, and I think about you naked too much to just be friends.”

“We might have to change some of that.” Derek leaned in and they kissed again. 

“Mmmhmmm” Stiles mumbled into his kiss.

Derek grabbed Stiles ass and the kiss intensified.

\---

Jordan knocked on the door and walked into Jackson’s room.

Jackson recoiled from the surprise. Jordan froze.

“Fuck.” Jackson murmured.

Jackson waited, and waited, and waited. Five minutes and Jordan was still frozen.

“Stiles! I froze the pig!” Jackson yelled out as he went downstairs. 

Derek and Stiles broke apart again. 

“Hi Derek.”

“Hi Jackson.” He responded with a sheepish grin.

“I hope you aren’t on the clock.”

“We aren’t paying him for this!” Stiles barked.

“How can you be so sure?” Jackson quipped.

“I’m not that desperate!”

“Right...but I could use your help...like now.”

“With what?”

“He froze the pig.” Derek said slightly confused.

“Oh.” Stiles bolted up the stairs with Jackson. They got to his room to see Jordan still frozen. “What happened?”

“He walked in and it scared me. I didn’t even use my hands but he froze.”

“Hmm. Odd. Well my power works off fear and being panicky. Just get in your position and just feel relaxed. Breath in, then out. Clear your mind and just picture him moving again.” 

Jackson took a deep breath and Jordan started talking.

“Hey sorry didn’t mean to scare you. I wanted to check up on you and see how you were doing.” Stiles slipped out unnoticed.

“Thanks. I’m doing good. No headaches.”

“That’s awesome!” Jordan lit up. “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight.”

“Yeah that sounds good. What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking a movie or…” Jordan’s phone began to ring. After a brief conversation that was mostly Jordan agreeing he hung up. “I might need to raincheck us hanging out.”

“Oh.”

“That was my boss, apparently there’s some ceremony tonight and they need more men to cover security.”

“Well maybe I could go with you?”

“Sorry Jax I’ll be working. I can’t really have you tag along.”

“Yeah...ok...sorry just wanted to hang out. It’s been a shitty week.” Jackson said with a sad smile.

“I’m sorry. I feel guilty but I need the money. My car hasn’t been that reliable lately.”

“It’s fine. Have fun and we can do it later in the week or whenever.”

\---

“We’re late!” Scott said trying to rush Jackson and Stiles.

“We had to change or we’d stick out like a sore thumb!” Jackson protested. “You can’t just strut into a black tie affair in jeans and a hoodie.”

“Whatever. What’s the game plan.”

“Split up and try to avoid Parrish. If he sees us we are busted.” Stiles explained.

“And if he does catch us?” Jackson asked.

“Confess your undying love for him. That goes for you too Scott.”

“What?!” 

“It’ll make Parrish ignore logic.”

Scott rolled his eyes and the brothers split up.

Stiles roamed around the edge getting distracted. He knew he liked a man in uniform, he just didn’t realize he liked just about every man in uniform. “Wouldn’t mind using the handcuffs with that one.” Stiles mumbled as he saw another guy who caught his eye.

Jackson headed near the bar. He saw Parrish from across the room and quickly turned to order a drink. He slipped his hand into his jacket and pulled out his reading glasses. He was Clark Kent, the perfect disguise.

Scott was distracted, scanning the room, when he realized the whole room erupted in applause. His heart sank as he recognized the man from his premonition was about to take the stage. This had to be it. Scott quickly sent a text to his brothers to meet at the stage door.

The younger Halliwells both received the message and started to make their way over. By the time Jackson met up with Scott he had decided he wasn’t Clark Kent he was more of a James Bond considering he had a martini in his hand. He didn’t tell Scott this but it made him feel important. Stiles on the other hand was having a moral dilemma. He was mentally trying to figure out if he was cheating on Derek by having fantasies of the cops at the event. Who knew the San Francisco PD produced such quality man meat?

The Sergeant at the podium finished his speech and the audience stood up and applauded. He started to make his way off stage.

“Now.” Scott called and they went through the door to backstage.

The Sergeant walked into their area. “What are you three doing?” He asked skeptically.

“We are...presenting the next award.” Stiles offered.

“There is no other award.” 

A hiss called out from the catwalk above, with no time to react the Sergeant dropped to the ground. His body paralyzed.

“Shit.”

“Jax freeze him.”

Jackson motioned but the demon didn’t freeze.

“He’s too quick!” Jackson confessed.

“Stiles put him down!” Scott ordered.

Stiles cracked his knuckles then his neck. Stiles swiped his hand in the air and missed the demon. The pulley near the demon began to swing.

Three demons teleported in.

“Take him!” The one commanded.

Stiles flung him. Jackson froze them all, demon still mid air.

“Ok we need to get him out of here.” They ran over to the Sargeant. His eyes were screaming.

The three brothers cried out as the Kanima demon whipped them with it’s tail sending them careening into a wall.

“Fuck...that hurt.” Stiles groaned.

The demons unfroze.

“Plan B. Attack wildly.” 

Jackson refroze the room and Stiles sauntered to the Sergeant. Flicking his arm as needed to keep the demons at bay.

Fireballs flew and Stiles tried to deflect but quickly got overwhelmed when suddenly he fell to the ground. He couldn’t feel a thing.

The Kanima hissed from the wall behind him. 

“Freeze it!” Jackson managed to freeze the Kanima as it spat more venom in his direction.

Scott began to chant.

“What's mine is your's,  
What's is your's is mine.  
Let our powers cross the line.  
I offer up my gift to share  
return our powers  
through the air”

Three orbs of colored energy were pulled from the Halliwells. They quickly danced through the air before settling in each brother.

Scott waved and sent the Kanima venom flying at the demon in command. The room unfroze and the commanding demon went down hard, knocking him unconscious. At the same time the Kanima demon fell from the wall.

“What the?” Jackson questioned.

The Kanima demon began to shift, it’s tail began to shrink, the green scales began to vanish, it’s fangs turned into perfectly white teeth. The soulless eyes then morphed and Jackson’s heart dropped, lying naked on the ground was Deputy Parrish: the Kanima demon.

“Watch out!” A cry rang out and the Halliwells turned around just in time to see fireballs leave the demon’s hands. Jackson ducked just barely missed being killed. Scott reflected the fireball, killing the demon that threw it. The demon left in action leaned over to his paralyzed commander and teleported them out.

“What the hell is going on? Why can’t I move.” The Sergeant squawked from the floor.

“You’re in danger, that’s what.” Scott retorted.

“Grab Stiles, I’ll get the Sergeant.”

“What about Jordan?”

“What about him?!” Scott snapped.

“What should we do with him? We can’t just leave him here naked.”

“I don’t mind the view.” Stiles chimed in.

“Shut it!” The brothers yelled.

“Jackson, he’s a demon. We don’t take pity on demons we vanquish them.”

“But remember the book said Kanimas work because of links.”

“Link or no link he is a demon!”

“Shut up and get to the car.” The two brothers managed to get the Sergeant and Stiles to the car. Scott got in the drivers seat. Jackson backed away slowly.

“Jackson.” Scott was being stern.

“I’m not leaving him. So either you help me out or I’ll find my own way.” Scott took a deep breath. He got out of the car and followed Jackson.

\---

Scott and Jackson got Stiles and the officer set up on the chair and couch in the living room. Jackson went back out to the car and lifted Deputy Parrish. The cold air must have chilled the unconscious cop because he curled into Jackson. Jackson looked down at his face, it was innocent and peaceful. How could the nicest and most genuine person he’s ever met be a demon?

The witch’s arms were getting a little tired by the time he made it to his room. He gently put the police officer on his bed rolled the comforter around him as best he could. Deputy Parrish relished in the warmth as he pulled the comforter closer. 

Jackson was not going to vanquish his best friend.

By the time he got down to the living room. Scott was already engrossed in the Book of Shadows.

“Maybe you can tell me what’s going on since your brother is ignoring me.” The Sergeant asked from the couch. He was wiggling his head a little but nothing else.

“We are witches.” Jackson blurted out. “The three demons tonight either wanted to kill you or use you for something. We don’t know why. They also somehow managed to turn my best friend into that lizard thing.”

The Sergeant didn’t respond.

“It’s our job.” Jackson motioned to himself and his brothers. “To stop the demons and protect the innocent.”

“Ok…” It was more confusion and disbelief.

“Basically if you don’t trust us you are going to die along with a lot of other people.”

The Sergeant looked thoughtful for a minute. “What do you need from me?”

“We don’t know yet.” Scott added from his face in the book. “We need to figure out if we can save Deputy Parrish, why the demons want you, and the name of the demon that attacked you.”

“Do you have any big plans going on for the city?” Stiles asked from his almost comatose state on the couch.

“What like revamping the police force? No. The only thing I was planning was retiring and trying to open up a youth league in the city.”

“Why would a demon want to stop that?” Jackson pondered.

“To keep kids on the streets. They are more prone to making bad decisions, gangs, drugs, violence.” The officer added.

“Ok so if they kill you or manipulate you they can get access to these kids.”

“Found him! Corman the demon manipulation ironically.... Corman can invade your mind, alter memories, and control you. He’s the perfect demon to use the Kanima.”

“But how did he make Jordan become a Kanima? And when? Wouldn’t we have noticed a giant lizard running around San Fran?”

“It’s San Fran there is weirder stuff everyday.” Stiles joked.

Scott marked the Corman page in the book then flipped to the Kanima page and read it again. “Do you think Parrish has killed anyone?”

“I don’t think so. He’s either been here or at work.”

“Ok that’s a good sign. The book says most transformations are permanent once you have taken a life.”

“Scott is there a vanquishing spell or potion for Corman?” Stiles asked.

“Yes there is a potion.”

“Ok get started with that. Jackson go sit with Jordan make sure he doesn’t hulk out or get taken by the demon.” 

Jackson nodded.

“I’m gonna just sit here.” Stiles said sarcastically as his brothers made their way out of the room. Scott and Jackson both shared a look before going to their respective places in the manor.

\---

Forty seven minutes later Parrish with eyes still closed shifted up and yawned. The comforter pooled around his midsection just protecting his shame. His eyes opened to see his reflection in the mirror.

“What the hell? Where am I?” He looked and saw Jackson in the corner smirking. Jackson put down his laptop. “Why am I naked? What happened?”

“Ahhh….you….um….” Jackson wasn’t sure how to explain.

“Out with it Halliwell. Did we sleep together?”

“No.”

“Oh. Wait why don’t I remember anything?” Parrish began to panic.

“Calm down. Here.” Jackson went to his dresser and threw some clothes at the cop. “put these on come downstairs and we’ll talk.”

“Um...ok.”

A couple minutes later Parrish joined the Halliwells and the Sergeant in the living room.

“What is he doing here? What happened last night? Stiles are you ok?”

At this point Leo was sleeping on top of Stiles. “Just peachy.”

“Look Jordan, there...there was an attack on the Sergeant last night.”

“Are you ok? What happened? Who did it?”

“You actually did it.” Jackson mumbled the admission.

“What? No I didn’t do anything. I was standing there waiting for him to give his speech then…”

“Look it’s not your fault. You...God how do I put this?” Jackson faltered

“You’re a demon. A demon that is being controlled by a more powerful demon.” Stiles blurted.

Parrish stood there unamused. “This isn’t funny.”

“It’s not a joke son.” The Sergeant piped up from his position on the couch.

“I know this sounds crazy but you are a demon and we are witches that are meant to stop demons…” Jackson stood up and faced Parrish.

“What are you going to kill me? Jackson this is insane.” Jordan started to head for the door.

“Jordan wait we can prove it.”

“Right.” The cop sarcastically responded.

“Scott” Jackson said with inflection. 

Scott rolled his eyes he motioned at the candlestick on the mantle and slowly guided it through the air to Parrish.

Jordan’s eyes nearly fell out of their socket. “What the hell?” He was twisting and adjusting the candlestick in his hand looking for any sort of wires. “How did you do that?”

“I said we are witches. We have powers and we need you to stay here before you kill someone.”

“I’m not a demon! I think I would know!”

“No I made sure you wouldn’t.” The voice behind them spoke. Scott stood up and threw the demon back with his power.

“Shit. Shit.” Stiles said wiggling his head fighting his body to try and stand up or move.

“You my pet.” Croman’s eyes glowed and Jordan’s followed. They went from their normal beautiful green to white. His body began to shift and his skin took a green hue.

“He’s hulking out!!” Stiles yelled. 

Jackson backed up.

“Now to claim my prize.” Croman walked over to the Sergeant. Jackson quickly ran and jumped kicked the demon. 

Croman looked up from the floor. “Oh pet!” 

A hiss came from the ceiling as the Kanima swooped down and slashed at Jackson’s shoulder. 

“Jax!” Scott called out and open palmed the air knocking the Kanima back.

“Scott the potion!” Stiles yelled. Scott nodded and began to run to the kitchen. 

“Not so fast.” Croman mocked. The venom had hit Scott before he realized he had even slammed into the ground. The good news was that he didn’t feel the pain. The bad news was that his face took the brunt of the fall.

“Shit. Shit.” Jackson mumbled as he dodged swings and blows from the Kanima. 

“Break the link!” Stiles yelled. 

“How?” Jackson asked jumping over a table to avoid a tail swipe. The table broke in two.

“I don’t know, do something! Use your powers” Stiles yelled.

“Fuck! I hope this works.” The Kanima hissed and was about to swipe as Jackson’s palm landed on it’s face.

Jackson’s body jolted as he used all his will and determination to shift the premonition.

***

Jackson was in a line of other young men. A guy in front was yelling at them. The man stopped and a figure approached.

“Don’t worry about them. They get off on this stuff.”

Jackson smiled.

“I’m Jordan.” He reached out his hand.

“Jackson.” 

“You should pledge here. The president can be a bit of an asshole but the rest of the guys are a lot of fun. We throw the best parties.”

***

Jackson was stumbling around the yard with a beer bottle in his hand. Jordan was supporting him as he was also slightly stumbling.

“Tonight was amazing!” Jackson yelled. 

“The perfect night!”

“So fucking fun.”

“We should do this every weekend!”

“For the rest of our lives!” The two men were in a mixture of laugh and giggles until Jackson tripped and brought Jordan down with him.

Jordan landed on top of Jackson and the two men erupted in laughter. 

Jackson lightly patted Jordan’s cheek. “I always knew you wanted to be on top of me.” He said through even more giggles.

“You wish.” Jordan said before placing a peck on Jackson’s cheek then patronizingly patting Jackson’s face. He stood up and started to walk away but tripped and fell back down to the ground.

Jackson’s laughter tore through the night.

***

Jackson and Jordan were sitting on the roof of the frat house in the middle of the night.

“Are you sure this is safe?” Jordan asked.

“Eh?” Jackson shrugged. He was trying to avoid that thought himself.

“So what do you think?”

“About what?”

“You, me, the world? Life after college?”

“I think you are going to do something cool. I’m probably going to do nothing special. The world will keep spinning. And life after college is going to be interesting.” Jackson spouted.

“I think you got that wrong. Yes the world will keep spinning but you’re going to do something amazing. I’ll just be the one on the sidelines cheering you on or maybe I’ll ride your coattails. I mean cops barely make $40,000 a year.”

“You put too much faith in me.”

“And you don’t put enough.”

***

Jackson’s connection faltered as he was the one now getting the premonition.

***  
Deputy Parrish was chasing after a man running with a purse. The culprit quickly turned into an alley and the policeman followed. As the deputy entered the alley, Croman emerged from the shadows. His eyes glowed and Parrish went still. Croman quickly covered a knife in blood then slowly cut Parrish’ neck. “You’re mine.” Parrish and and Croman said in unison.

***

The connection broke and the Kanima and Jackson locked eyes. “I need you.” His voice was strong with emotion. 

The Kanima hissed and reared back.

“Nice try boy.” Croman threw a fireball and the Kanima pushed Jackson down. In a flash the Kanima had spun it’s tail and split the fireball in two. 

“That was fucking sweet.” Stiles chimed in from the side. 

The Kanima jumped and climbed onto the ceiling and avoided a barrage of fireballs. Jackson used the distraction wisely. 

“Hey Croman.” Jackson called from behind him with the boiling pot in hand.

The Kanima hissed and shot it’s venom. Croman went down. 

“Don’t mess with the Halliwells.” Jackson said as he poured the potion over the paralyzed Croman. His body sizzled, then combusted, leaving not a trace.

\---

“I’m so happy to move again.” Stiles stretched and cracked his neck later that night.

“You don’t think the Sergeant is going to turn us in?” Scott pondered.

“No. He seemed like a nice guy. He even said it himself, he became a cop to help people. He’s one of us.”

“I guess.” But Scott wasn’t so sure.

“What about Jordan though?” Stiles questioned back.

“I don’t know they have been up there a while.” 

“Well he was naked, again” Stiles highly emphasized the last part. “I know I wouldn’t be down for a while...or eight minutes.”

Scott just slowly shook his head.

“What Deputy Parrish is hot. You saw him naked, he has a nice pistol and he comes with handcuffs. Jackson should be tapping that.”

“I don’t think they are like that.”

“They should be though. Their kids would be beautiful.”

“They are both dudes it doesn’t work like that. You, of all people, should know that.”

“He’s a witch, Parrish is a demon cop, and you are questioning the biology of them making a child. Witch please.” Stiles threw his open palm in front of Scott’s face then walked away.

\---

“When can you start?” The manager asked.

“I can start on Monday.”

“Sounds good. We’ll see you then at 8am.” The manager smiled. They shook hands and Jackson walked out into the shop. He was so excited he didn’t see the girl in front of him.

“Oh my God I’m so sorry. I wasn’t paying attention.” 

“As long as you learn from this, I think I can let it slide.”

“I’d actually like to learn your phone number.” He had no idea where that came from but it sounded good to his ears. The girl in front of him was gorgeous. Long strawberry blonde hair, piercing eyes, and she had an edge to her. 

She sized him up. “Fine. You can have my number. I suggest you use it. I like Italian. I like wine. And I don’t like fuckboys. Dress your age and impress me.” She pulled out a pen from her purse and wrote on her coffee cup.

She turned like she was in a movie. The wind from the open door caught her hair and it lofted with grace. The sun lightly reflected off her locks. Her walk screamed confidence and control. She was gorgeous.

It took a few seconds to recover from staring at her legs in those bright red heels for Jackson to look at the cup.

“Lydia.”

With a huge smile on his face he pulled out his phone and entered her into his contacts. He wrote up a text and hovered over the send button when he remember their conversation.

“I need time. Sure you killed that demon but there are more out there. Plus you aren’t even sure if I’m still a Kanima or not...look Jax, I’m not saying I hate you or the fact you are a witch...I’m just saying I need time…” Parrish held a lot of sadness in his eyes.

Jackson held down the delete button and put his phone away.

\---

Jackson unlocked the front door opened and yelled. “Halliwells! I got the job!” The sound of Scott thundering down the stairs and Stiles cheering could be heard from the street. Jackson closed the door as he stepped inside.


	5. Alphas, Omegas, and Betas (Oh my)

“Oh God!” Stiles froze the room as he fell to the ground and slid. He landed at the feet of his two brothers. He looked up to see them both with perplexed looks.

“I guess you had fun last night.” Jackson mocked while looking at Derek. He was frozen right before the stairs with his arm out where he was holding Stiles’ hand. Derek was dressed in just his black Under Armour boxer briefs. Tan, muscled, exposed skin everywhere. 

“Yes, well I was nervous at first. Cause it’s been a while and he’s gorgeous and it’s the first time with powers. And I may have accidentally froze him.” Stiles gestured.

Jackson and Scott were in shock. “Oh no.”

“The first time.” Stiles beaming.

“Oh my God!” 

“I froze him during all of the good parts. And there were so many good parts. He’s got a good part.” 

Jackson started laughing while Scott was cringing. “I don’t need to hear this.”

“Oh you owe me. We hear about your sexual encounters all the time.”

“Fine.”

“But you two go hide. I’m going to get some.” He motioned for them to move behind the living room wall. He got into position and the room unfroze. Derek and him were laughing as they ran up the stairs.

“Our brother the slutty witch.” Scott mumbled.

“At least he’s happy.”

Scott just nodded.

\---

“What do we have here? My sisters all gathered together and I don’t get an invite?” The charmingly handsome demon asked as he sauntered into the room. 

“What the hell are you doing here?” The blond asked.

“Is that any way to welcome your twin brother?”  


“Well I was hoping you were dead.” The blonde retorted with sincerity.

“I was hoping the rumors of my sisters going after the Charmed Ones weren’t true but it appears as though I was wrong.”

“You have no proof.” The redhead quipped.

“I know you two were smart enough not to try, but this one.” He pointed at his twin. “She’s not the brightest crayon, now is she?” He gave her side eye.

She roared and her body morphed into a monster. “I’ll end you.”

“Bring it.” With control his body shifted. The two began to tear and slash at each other. 

“Knock it off!” The black haired sister raised her arms and two giant vines erupted from the ground, wrapped around the siblings, and lifted them in the air. The two slashed and clawed at the vines to make their escape but it had no effect. “You are both too old for this.” She waved her arms in opposite directions and the vines threw the monsters into the walls.

The twins returned to their natural state.

“What do you want?” The dark haired sister asked her brother.

“I came to help. If you want the Charmed Ones dead. I want in on it.”

“What’s in it for you?” The blonde questioned.

“Glory. How many demons can say they’ve killed the most powerful witches of all time? I want it to be me, with that kind of reputation I can do anything.”

“Then please by all means go attack them. I’ll even give you their address.” The blonde smiled knowing it would be his demise.

“Oh you naive girl. I’m not dumb enough to go in there guns blazing. Things like this are delicate.”

The red head rolled her eyes.

“You want to see how it’s done?”

“Please by all means. Show us how great and wonderful you are.”

“With pleasure.” The male demon shimmered out.

“I hope they vanquish him.” The dark haired sister spoke.

“I’ll help them.” The blonde added right before shimmering out.

\---

“Stop! Please!!” The fear and panic rang out through the night. The tear hit ground as the blood splashed against the wall.

The blood red eyes began to glow. Her claws receded and she left the alley.

\---

“Do you think this is something we should be concerned about?” Scott asked showing Stiles the paper.

“A body in an alley. It’s not exactly ground breaking.” 

“Yeah but they said it could be an animal attack. It’s not exactly normal.”

“Is this your round about way of asking if you think Parrish is still a demon?”

“No. I’m asking if you think it’s something that we should be looking into.”

“Scott it’s not much to go on. Based on those details it could be half the book. Besides neither one of us has time to get into this. We have work, then self defense class, then I’m meeting Derek for dinner tonight.”

“Just dinner?”

“And sex. Lots and lots of sex but I didn’t want to rub it in. How are things going with you and Allison?”

“It’s going?” 

“That didn’t sound that confident.”

“She gave me her number and we text but…”

“But? You haven’t manned up?”

“Yeah, I want to do it in person but every time I’m near her I just...can’t.”

“Performance anxiety?”

“Shut up! I perform just fine. I just...I don’t know what it is man. I just, I like her. A lot.”

“Ut oh. You got it bad.”

“Yeah.” He said with a disparaged sigh. 

\---

“Sorry I’m late!” Jackson rushed through the door.

“It’s ok we were just going over last week’s sequence.” Allison beamed.

“Where were you?” Scott whispered mid combo.

“Boyd never showed up and the rush started and I felt bad leaving.”

“You actually felt sorry for other people. Did you turn human when you got your powers?” Stiles quipped.

Jackson quirked a brow. He didn’t realize till then that he was more aware of other people’s needs.

“Will you two shut up I need to concentrate.” Scott berated.

“You’re staring at her ass!” Stiles nearly yelled as he stopped his chain of movements.

The whole room went silent as Allison slowly turned around. Scott quickly turned crimson.

“Is there a problem?” Allison asked.

“I think I strained my ass...” Every word was more unsure than the next. Jackson shook his head and mentally questioned how he was related to Stiles.

Scott just erupted in laughter. Allison was fighting to keep composure. The rest of the class was laughing as well.

“I’m sorry to hear that Stiles. I’ll make sure to find some stretches to prevent this next week.”

The class later came to a close and the boys packed up their things while Scott approached Allison.

“Great class today!” Scott emoted. 

“Thanks. You and your brothers make it fun.”

“For all the wrong reasons I’m sure.”

Allison just laughed. Scott took that as a definite yes.

“So I was wondering…” Scott started to choke on his words. 

A car alarm blared outside. Everyone turned to see a hairy creature on all fours jump off the roof with great speed. A couple seconds later two more creatures ran to catch it.

“What the hell?” Jackson was perplexed. They all were.

“You guys stay here, I need to make a call.” Before anyone could object, Allison ran to the back of her gym.

“We need to go. Like now!” Stiles demanded and they all ran out.

The three ran off in the general direction of the creatures. It took about three blocks before they heard fighting noises in an alley.

Stiles quickly froze the scene. Five people...well what looked like people were engaged in a fight. Each one had glowing eyes of red or gold, furry faces with fangs, and claws for hands and feet. 

“Werewolves?” Scott asked. 

“That’s Boyd!” Jackson pointed to the tall man who had just been slashed by another werewolf. The blood from his wound was hanging in the air. 

“Stiles do you think you can just unfreeze him?” Jackson asked.

“What if it’s not your co-worker?”

“No it is. Just trust me.”

Stiles took a breath and twisted his hand at Boyd. His body fell back and the blood splattered.

“Boyd!” Jackson yelled. Boyd looked and was confused. Within a second he realized everyone is frozen.

“Jackson! Get out of here!”

“We came to help!”

“They’ll kill you! Leave!”

“Not without you!”

“Then help us get out!” Boyd ran over and grabbed the girl to his left. She unfroze. 

“What?” The girl wondered in surprise that her enemy was suspended.

“Run Erica!”

“What? Not without you!”

“Go damnit!!” She bolted in the direction of the Halliwells. 

Boyd shoved a guy. The newly unfrozen guy grabbed his scarf.

“We need to go now!” Boyd yelled before the guy could even ask. 

“Get to the Blue Jeep it’s three blocks that way!” Stiles called out and they began to run. Stiles knew the freeze wore off when he was tackled to the ground. He went down hard. 

Scott skidded to halt then furiously waved his arm. The brute of a werewolf went flying off.

A male and female sort were charging and leapt from their run. Boyd tackled Jackson out of the path of the girl while the male went down hard. Stiles and the curly haired guy looked as an arrow was sticking out of the werewolf’s shoulder. A blink of an eye later he was getting up and pulled out the arrow. Just as it was out another hit him again. 

“Hunters! We gotta go! Now!” Boyd called. He lifted Jackson from the ground and started to run. Scott quickly flung the two werewolves back again and ran with all his might.

Stiles pulled out his keys and unlocked the Jeep. The Halliwells opened the doors while the two male werewolves jumped right through to the back and the witches piled in. Stiles sped without a care for the lights or stop signs. A large bang hit the top of the roof. A head looked in the side window.

“It’s me!”

“Erica get in here!!” Scott and Boyd pulled Erica in through the window as Stiles continued to speed away.

Jackson turned around to see both werewolves continually getting hit with arrows before they made it to another alley.

\---

“So werewolves I take it?” Stiles asked as the crew walked into the manor.

“Yeah and you are?”

“Witches. I’m Jackson these are my brothers Scott and Stiles.”

“Thanks for getting us out of there. I’m Erica. You know my boyfriend Boyd and that’s our lost puppy Isaac.”

“Always hysterical Erica.” The blond guy with the scarf mocked.

“Any reason why those red eyed ones were after you?” Stiles questioned.

“The red eyed ones are Alphas.”

“Alphas?” Scott parroted. 

“Let me give you the cliff's notes. Werewolves have a hierarchy of sorts, Alphas,” Erica raised her hand to about her head, “betas” She lowered it. “Omegas” Her hand was down low. “Most packs consist of an Alpha and betas. Omegas are werewolves without a pack. Packs are stronger with more members blah blah blah.”

“Ok...still doesn’t explain why those ones want to kill you.”

“They are called the Alpha Pack. Every member is an Alpha that killed their previous pack.”

“Why would they do that?” Scott questioned.

“For more pow...Grrr” The three werewolves turned toward the manor doors and growled. Their eyes flashed gold and their claws extended. Leo started growling from the noise.

“Trouble?” Jackson asked.

“There’s someone outside.” Isaac barked.

“Alright wolves stand down.” Scott ordered. He walked over to the door and opened it. 

Parrish was pacing back and forth muttering to himself.

“It’s just the Demon Pig!” Scott called into the house.

“You guys know a demon pig?” Boyd said judgmentally.

“It’s his boyfriend the policeman.” Stiles explained with a shit eating grin.

“He’s not my boyfriend. You know I’m dating Lydia.”

“Someone’s got their panties in a wad.” Erica mocked.

“I think I’m going to like having you around.” Stiles told her. 

Erica slyly raised her eyebrow.

“Did you just call me a demon pig?” Parrish was offended.

“Yea so?” Scott responded

“Um can I come in? I need to talk to you about…” He wiggled his nose with his finger.

“Cocaine?”

“No! Tabitha.”

“Who is Tabitha?” Scott was lost.

“Bewitched. It was Samantha’s daughter.”

The group in the hallway was trying hard not to laugh at the exchange.

“Let me get this straight, you want to come in and talk about Nick at Nite? Is that even on the air anymore?” Scott was puzzled.

“I meant witchcraft! I need to talk to you about something I think is supernatural.”

“Oh yeah. Come on in.” Scott opened the door wide.

Parrish shook his head as he walked in. “Am I interrupting something?”

“No just putting together a dodgeball team.” Stiles offered.

“Demon pig is cute.” Erica whispered to Stiles.

“Right?! I don’t know why my brother won’t date him.”

“Seriously Stiles?” Jackson raged.

“Look I don’t want to be a bother but could I talk to one of the Halliwell brothers for a minute?” Parrish was so awkward. “Or Stiles” He motioned his hands like he was using Stiles’ power.

“What Jordan?” Stiles was just being an asshole.

“Is it just me or is it freezing in here?” Jordan gave a fake shiver.

“It’s just you.” Erica deadpanned.

“Oh my God enough! Jordan follow me.” Jackson grabbed his arm and walked him into the kitchen.

Stiles and Erica both watched his butt as he left.

“You have a boyfriend you know.” Boyd mentioned as he glared at Erica.

“I know but I love a man in uniform.”

“I just like the view.”

“Stiles I’m telling Derek.” Scott jested.

“I have more dirt on you than you have on me mon frere.”

“Debatable.”

“I’ll be the judge of that.” Erica voiced.

“You are evil. When can we hang out?” Stiles asked.

\---

“I’m shocked you are here.” Jackson said callously.

“Well you and your brothers are the only three supernatural creatures I know in the city and everything about this case feels supernaturally.”

“The other members of our dodgeball team are werewolves so we just doubled your social circle.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah.”

“So why the secrecy.”

“Because Stiles is an asshole and you had it coming.”

“What did I do?”

“Nothing, look what did you want to talk about?” Jackson wasn’t about to tell him how hurt he was that he didn’t want to handle the friendship because he was a witch.

“I don’t know if you’ve read the papers recently but there have been attacks. There was one tonight and I thought you guys could look into it.”

“Yeah it’s been some werewolf on werewolf crime. We are going to deal with it. Anything else?”

“No...I guess not…”

They stood there in an awkward silence.

“If that’s everything I’ll see you out.” Jackson walked Jordan to the front door. The group of witches and werewolves were silently watching the exchange.

“I’ll keep you posted.” Parrish looked like he had more to say.

“Ok bye.” Jackson abruptly shut the manor door. Stiles and Scott exchanged glances.

“Trouble in paradise?” Erica questioned.

“No.” Jackson gave her a death look.

“That’s not how it sounded from in here.”

“You heard that?”

“Call it a perk of our abilities.”

“I’d call it something else.” The sarcasm was thick.

“Ok enough. We need to figure out a plan.” Scott interrupted.

“There’s one thing I don’t get if you guys are a pack where is your Alpha?”

The realization hit. “Cora!” Boyd began to storm off.

“Woah wait!” Stiles called off. “We need to go about this smart.” 

“What do you suggest?” Boyd asked slightly condescendingly. “Do you even know how to kill a werewolf?”

“Silver bullets.”

“And how many of those do you have laying around?” 

“None but we have three witches and three werewolves. Our odds are better if we work together and go about this with a plan. You need to help your Alpha? Fine. Scott and I will help you and Erica get your Alpha. Jackson you and Isaac stay here hit the book and figure out a secret weapon or spell or something to stop them.”

“Ok lets go.” Scott added and they headed out.

\---

The jeep pulled up outside of a run down house. The group got out to hear noises of a fight.

“I think we are late.” Stiles quipped. The group ran up and barged through the door.

Inside there were three bodies covered in blood on the ground. There was a woman and a man engaged in a battle of claws with a third about to jump in from behind.

Erica and Boyd snarled as Stiles froze the room. “Is that Cora?”

Boyd nodded.

Stiles unfroze Cora. She quickly took stock of the situation and turned to her wolves. “Witches?”

“Yeah.” Scott responded.

The matronly looking werewolf raised a brow.

“We’re here to save you from the Alpha pack.”

“Save me?” Cora quickly reached out and slashed the throat of the werewolf frozen in front of her. Without missing a step she backflipped into the air, piggybacked onto the attacker, ripped out his throat, leapt up into the air and landed with grace. “They sent children to attack me.”

“Why?” Stiles wondered looking at the floor that was now completely soaked in blood.

“What do you mean why?” She brushed the hair from her face. The boys could see her dark eyes, strong jaw, and ageless beauty.

“You’re an alpha with a pack...these weren’t alphas…”

“It was a diversion but from...where’s Isaac?” Panic crossed her eyes but for a brief moment.

“At the manor with our brother.” Scott answered. 

“They aren’t safe.”

“It’s ok we’re the Charmed Ones. We can handle some werewolves.” Stiles boasted.

Cora rolled her eyes. “You know nothing.” She flicked her hand and her claws retracted. She nodded at Erica and Boyd and walked from the room.

“Ok then?” Stiles said to Scott.

“I guess we are following her…”

\---

The jeep came to a screeching hault. Jackson threw the potion as his body was flung from the manor’s front window. The werewolf inside reared back and howled in pain as the flames engulfed it’s body as it exploded. Jackson landed on the sidewalk with a loud crack. The group ran from the jeep. The brothers examined Jackson, he was bleeding and unconscious. 

Cora’s pack wolfed out and dashed inside. 

“Jackson! Jackson can you hear me?” Stiles patted his cheek.

“We need to get him help.”

Cora emerged from the house in her normal non wolf state. She sauntered over to Jackson’s body and put her hand on his face. The veins in hand and arm turned black. Jackson took a deep breath and woke up.

“Isaac!” Jackson gasped out. 

“He’s gone.” Cora stated

“Gone as in he left or?” Stiles asked with an air of smugness.

“They beheaded him. Still think you can handle some werewolves?” Cora turned and entered the manor.

“What a bitch.” Stiles mumbled to his brothers.

Stiles and Scott helped Jackson to the couch in the house.

“Erica, Boyd.” Cora nodded at them and they left the room.

“So do we call the cops?” Stiles asked.

“No. My betas will take care of this.”

“You mean hide the body?”

“He will be buried on my packs ground, where he belongs. This is a pack problem, not a police one.” She spoke with authority. It was intimidating yet reassuring.

“Do you have any idea how to stop the Alpha Pack?”

“My pack came here to seek aid from an ally...but we didn’t make it in time.”

“That leaves three wolves and three witches.” Jackson said with labored breath.

“No it leaves three wolves. You’ve already proven you can’t handle yourselves.”

“We are the Charmed Ones. It’s our duty to protect the innocent regardless if there are werewolves or not. If we don’t stop the Alpha pack, then they’ll just kill all the werewolves, and witches, and demons, until they acquire all the power and no one is left to stop them. So we are helping regardless if you like it or not.” Scott voiced.

“You dare speak to an Alpha like that?” Her eyes glowed red and her claws came out.

“If it’s the only thing that will make you listen to reason.” He raised hand like if he had to he would use his power.

“Good.” Her eyes returned to normal. “If you are going to take them on I need all three of you to be fearless. That potion you used, do you have anymore?”

“No. I could make more but we are all out of wolfsbane.”

Cora grunted. 

“Problem?” Stiles snarked.

“Wolfsbane is poison to werewolves.”

“That explains why it was the main ingredient.” Jackson reasoned.

\---

The group returned to the manor over an hour later with more wolfsbane. Jackson wasn’t moving fast and held them up. They all agreed to move as an unit to increase their chances of survival until more potions could be brewed.

Jackson and Stiles were in the kitchen starting the potion with Cora while Scott, Boyd, and Erica were in the living room skimming through the book.

“I don’t mean to be rude but.” Stiles started.

“This is going to be a stupid question isn’t it Stiles?” Cora bit.

“Are Erica and Boyd your kids?”

“Jesus Stiles.”

“No Stiles they aren’t my…” Cora got cut off as she sniffed the air. She turned and strutted to the front door. The boys followed along with Scott and the other betas. Cora opened the door, grabbed Derek by the neck, and pinned him to the wall. 

“What are you?” Her claws extended and lightly pressed into his flesh.

Derek choked out a noise.

“Cora knock it off! That’s my boyfriend!”

“What are you? And don’t make me ask again.” Derek gasped out another breath. 

“Cora!” Scott yelled this time.

Derek’s body burst into a million white and blue orbs that swirled free from Cora’s grasp. The orbs danced through the air before Derek reformed next to Stiles.

“Jesus Cora.” He said rubbing his throat.

“You’re a whitelighter?!” It was barely audible. Cora was overwhelmed with emotion. Like a little girl she ran into Derek’s arms and squeezed him. “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“What in the fuck?” Stiles managed after the shock wore off. 

“I’m so sorry.” Derek kissed the top of her head.

“You two know each other? What the fuck Derek?!” Stiles was pissed.

“Stiles calm down.” Jackson tried to reassure him.

“You can turn into whatever that was and you two are more than friendly. Are you fucking cheating on me?! What else don’t I know?”

“No Stiles I’m not cheating! She’s my sister!”

“What?” This time the response was from more than just Stiles.

“He’s my big brother.” Cora said pulling from Derek’s embrace, tears fresh in her eyes.

“Wait what?! How is that possible? Are you a werewolf? And you look twenty and you look” Stiles turned to Cora. “no offense but older than twenty.”

“I’m in love with an idiot.” Derek mumbled. And everyone but Stiles laughed or smiled.

Stiles’ whole mode shifted from fury to sap in a second. “You love me?”

“Yes Stiles. I didnt’ mean for any of this to come out like...well this. But yeah...I do.” Derek was being sheepish.

“Good.” Stiles nodded. “But you still have a lot of fucking explaining to do.” The rage was back.

“Lets just go in here and I’ll explain.” 

The entire group went into the living room and made themselves comfortable.

“I guess I’ll just start from the beginning...uh...my name is Derek Hale. I was born into a werewolf pack about 100 years ago. Our mother was the Alpha. We grew up in a normal household; chores, family dinner, but we also had claws and liked to run under a full moon. Uh…” Everyone could see that Derek was nervous and unsure of what to say next. “When I was about 21, I started dating this girl Kate. I didn’t realize it at the time but she was using me to get my family.”

“What do you mean?” Scott asked.

“I’ll never forget it, July 7th, in the middle of the night the house began to smell like smoke. I woke up and realized the house was on fire and spreading fast. It was like I woke up in hell. I was about to jump out of my bedroom window when I heard our brother call for help. I managed to make it to his room through the flames and…” His voice was getting heavy with emotion. “part of his ceiling had pinned him. He was partly burnt and I could smell it. I can still smell it when I close my eyes, burning flesh and fear. I didn’t even think, I rushed over and pulled the debris off of him. He crawled out. I knew he wouldn’t make it out with his legs being burned and crushed so I carried him in my arms down the hallway. We made it to the stairs and got a quarter of the way when I heard I heard splintering from above. I still don’t know how but I just, reacted.” He exaggerated with his hands. 

“I threw him down towards the front door and the ceiling crashed. I just remember the intense pain when my body broke through the wooden stairs. I remember hearing the sound of the fire on my flesh right before my head hit the ground and I blacked out. When I came to, I was up there.” He pointed. “The elders had witnessed my deeds and wanted to make me a whitelighter. They said I showed great sacrifice and would like me to join their cause. In exchange for guiding witches and future whitelighters, I gained immortality and a bunch of powers. However becoming a whitelighter stripped me of all my werewolf abilities.”

Cora was in tears. “You saved him you know? He survived the fire. Only you and Uncle Peter didn’t make it.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” Cora rebutted.

“It is. It wasn’t until I was up there that I learned that Kate set the fire to kill our family.”

“That doesn’t make it your fault. It makes it hers.”

“It doesn’t feel that way.”

“You were always like this. You haven’t changed.” Cora shook her head disapprovingly.

“Wait so you guide witches and future whitelighters?” Jackson asked confused.

“I’m basically a guardian angel.” Derek stood up and walked over to Jackson. He held out his hand over Jackson’s face and a white light began to glow from his hands. Jackson’s wounds began to heal.

“That’s amazing!” Jackson was excited.

“Hey why didn’t you heal me after I got attacked by the clone demon?!”

“Because you were never supposed to know about me. There are rules and I’ve broken just about every one of them. We are supposed to work from the sidelines, guide but not never force your hand to make decisions. Let alone fall in love with your charges. I could get my wings clipped for my relationship with you.”

“What?” Stiles barked. Derek felt like everytime he opened his mouth he kept digging a bigger hole with Stiles.

“Being in a relationship with your charge makes things messy, overly complicated. If you try to protect me and I’m focused on protecting you, neither one of us will be able to do our jobs properly. You three are the Charmed Ones. Your lives are dangerous enough without me distracting part of it.”

Stiles froze the room. He turned to his brothers. “Is he breaking up with me?!”

“No Stiles.” Scott answered with annoyance.

“Well this conversation feels like that.”

“He just told you he loves you. Clearly he doesn’t want to break up with you.” Jackson tried to push the point.

“You don’t know that! He could be hiding that, like he hid his sister, or that was a werewolf, or oh I don’t know the fact he’s dead!”

“And you hid the fact you have magical powers and slay demons.” Jackson spat back. “So you are just as wrong as he is except he has a boss he answers to.”

“Bosses we’ve never met. How can we trust them?”

“Oh my god Stiles! Stop being paranoid. Derek just healed Jackson. He hasn’t tried to kill us in the few months we have known him. He’s a fucking angel. You are literally fucking an angel and complaining about it. Grow up.” Scott had reached his limit. “Now unfreeze them so we can deal with this Alpha pack so you will shut the fuck up.”

Stiles’ face held pure contempt as he waved his hand and unfroze the room.

“Stiles I wasn’t even allowed to tell my family that I had become a whitelighter. I know you’re mad but trust that I hid this for a reason.”

“We can talk about our personal relationship later. Right now the Charmed Ones have work to do.” Stiles almost mocked as he walked out of the room.

Derek looked mildly heartbroken. He never imagined he would see his sister again let alone have Stiles find out like this.

“Why don’t you two catch up and we’ll start brainstorming in the kitchen.” Boyd offered leaving the two Hale siblings to talk.

\---

“And then the wolfsbane.” Jackson threw the herb into the cauldron. The concoction exploded. Jackson took the turkey baster and started filling up the viles. “There we go. Everyone take one.”

Erica looked hesitant. “I’m not touching that.”

“Fair enough.” Jackson put her vile in his pocket.

“Did we decide on a plan?” Stiles asked.

“It’s either wait for them to attack or go after them.” Scott voiced. “I’d rather go after them. We have the element of surprise.”

“No they’ll be expecting us.” Boyd responded.

“It’s either they jump us or we jump them, and I’d rather be in control.” Scott retorted.

“So we attack them but where? Do they have a den or something?” Jackson asked.

“A den? Really? We are part human…” Erica was offended.

“I’m sorry I’m not up to date on my PC werewolf terms.” Jackson bantered back. Before Erica could respond a cell phone went off. Jackson pulled his phone out. “Yeah?...Where?...On our way. Don’t get close and don’t let anyone near there.” Jackson hung up. “That was Parrish, he thinks he’s found a werewolf brawl.”

“How does he know?” Boyd asked.

 

“Well the reports of growls and he said he saw someone with red glowing eyes.”

“That means it’s Alphas.” Scott snapped his fingers and smiled. 

“Now we just need…” Stiles started.

“I heard from the other room.” Cora said calmly as she walked into the room with Derek trailing behind. “Boyd you and Stiles will go in first, freeze them, then the rest will come in. Don’t be hesitant in killing them or throwing your potions. We’ve already lost Isaac, I refuse to lose anymore pack. Derek will be waiting for our call. Everyone understand?” 

They all nodded. 

“Hopefully we won’t need you.” Cora said to Derek.

“I wish I believed it…” Derek said before orbing off.

\---

They all piled out of the Jeep and Scott’s car. 

“It doesn’t sound good in there.” Parrish voiced as he walked up next to them.

“Stay back and make sure no one goes in there. And that includes you!” Jackson ordered.

“I’m not a child Jackson.”

“This has nothing to do with your age and everything to do with your safety. We already lost someone today and I’m not about to add you to that list. Now make sure no one goes in until we come out.”

Parrish didn’t say anything, he just walked away.

“Ready?” Cora asked.

Boyd and Stiles nodded. Scott waved his arm and the warehouse door flew off the hinges. Boyd jumped in with Stiles right on his heels. Stiles froze the room and the rest of the group ran in. It was then that they realized the situation. A group of fifteen or more dead bodies lying on the ground. The word bloodbath would be an understatement.

“Nice of you to join us Cora.” A voice called from above.

Stiles tried to freeze the man on the loft but it didn’t work.

“I see your witch is struggling.” From the shadows a few more figures appeared and laughed. The Alpha werewolves grouped together at the top of the stairs. “Cora, I don’t believe we’ve been properly introduced. I’m Deucalion, this is Kali, Ethan, Aiden, and Ennis.”

“I’m grateful for the pleasantries.” Cora mocked as she shifted into her werewolf form.

“You should be. I’m offering you a chance to join us.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because we can offer you limitless power.” The whole pack’s eyes glowed red. “Kill your betas and join us. With a Hale on our side we will be unstoppable.”

“I’ve seen what you’ve done to your pack mates. No thanks.”

“So be it. Boys.” Deucalion looked at the twins. They ripped off their shirts and fuzed bodies to form a giant muscled out creature.

“Ok I wasn’t expecting that.” Stiles said right as Kali, Ennis, and the giant creature jumped from the loft. 

Scott punched the air and sent Ennis flying backwards. 

“Separate them.” Cora called out and the witches and Hale pack split up together.

The battle raged. Each side taking heavy damage and losses. The first casualty was Ennis. Scott threw the potion but he deflected it with some plywood. It crashed to the ground and Erica was enraged. She jumped on his back and tried to rip his head off. It didn’t work but it did provide enough distraction for Scott to fling the spilt potion into Ennis mouth causing him to explode.

The next victim was Boyd. In a flurry of attacks armed with a metal pipe aimed at Kali he was disarmed...literally. She severed his arm clear off then slashed his throat. He went down fast. Erica roared in pain. She jumped off a crate to attack Kali. Stiles threw a potion in mid air and froze it. Erica grabbed the potion, swung her claw that connected. Kali’s face blew off with contact. The rest of her body erupted a moment later...but not without consequence. The potion also affected Erica. She turned at Cora with sad eyes before her body exploded. 

“No!” Stiles cried out with hot tears streaming down his face.

He didn’t have much time to react as the twin creature came speeding towards him. Stiles dove out of the way as Jackson began to rhyme. When he finished the spell the twins separated and fell. Jackson took advantage of the distraction and threw the potion. Aiden roared as his body was engulfed with flames. 

“No!” Ethan raged. “This isn’t worth it!” Ethan quickly got up and jumped out a window. 

“Should we follow?” Stiles asked.

“No. We have to help Cora.” Scott answered as they ran to her. She was engaged in a claw to claw fight with Deucalion and it wasn’t going well. Although she had gotten several blows in she was worse for wear. 

Scott waved his arm and Deucalion barely moved. “Not so tough are you Scott?” Deucalion laughed. He grabbed Cora and threw her against the wall, she was knocked out. He rushed at Jackson, sunk his claws in Jackson’s chest, and lifted him over his head.

Stiles tried to freeze him but it didn’t work. “He’s immune to my power” Stiles almost pleaded at Scott.

Jackson was screaming in pain. He was dying. 

Scott panicked. With both hands out he fluidly waved his hands and the shards of glass from the broken window impaled Deucalion. The werewolf reacted by throwing Jackson at his brothers. 

The three witches went flying back from the impact. Not one had an easy landing.

“Derek!!” Stiles yelled after he struggled to get up. Derek orbed in. “Jackson. Help him.” He pleaded.

Derek hand’s lit up. 

“Why isn’t it working?”

“He’s dying…”

Derek focused.

“Jackson don’t die on us.” Scott mumbled crawling over to his brothers.

Jackson gasped and jolted up. “Why do they keep going after me today?”

“Thank God!” Stiles hugged his brother. 

“Cora!” Derek rushed over and began to heal his sister.

“Where’s Deucalion?!” Scott asked in pure dismay.

“Shit he’s escaped.”

“Let’s go!”

The Halliwells ran out of warehouse. They ran into the alley following the blood when they stopped at the sight: Two bloody, giant, muscled men wearing bones and wielding sickles, blocking Deucalion. 

“Move!” The werewolf raged in a booming voice that rattled everything.

“Oh they will.” A female voice responded.

The giant bone creatures attacked. Deucalion's head and torso hit the ground next to his legs.

The three Halliwells were stunned.

“You’re welcome.” The voice called out.

“There!” Stiles pointed to a fire escape at the end of the alley. 

The blonde haired, blue skinned, demon blew a kiss with her claw. She shimmered out.

The bones on the creatures began to glow as their bodies disappeared in front of the witches.

“You know how you asked me if I’m worried this morning?” Stiles asked Scott.

“Yeah?”

“Well I’m worried.”

Jackson’s phone rang and he quickly pulled it out. 

“Jax! You there?”

“What? What’s wrong?”

“One of the werewolves come out front quickly.”

Derek and Cora appeared behind him. “We heard let’s go.” The group ran around the building to find Parrish standing over a bloody Ethan.

“What were those creatures?” Scott asked leaning over the dying werewolf.

Ethan smiled as blood dripped down his chin. He tried to speak but a wave of blood spit out.

“Who Ethan!”

“The...family…” His eyes glowed red before they closed for their final time.

“The family?” Stiles questioned looking at his brothers.

“Hit him with the potion. We can’t leave a trace.” Cora ordered.

“Stand back.” Jackson ordered to Parrish as he threw the potion at the dead werewolf. The potion hit and the corpse exploded.

Parrish was speechless.

“What about the rest of the ones in there?”

Cora took charge. “Derek orb to the manor and get the rest of the potion that was brewed and pour it on the remains.” She turned to Parrish. If there are any bodies left say there was a gang fight. Can you spin that story?” 

“I will try.” Parrish offered.

“Derek before you go please take Boyd’s body and see if there is anything left of Erica...they deserve a proper burial.” Her words were heavy.

“I’ll see what I can find.” He put his arm on Cora’s shoulder. 

The group silently nodded and got in the cars. 

“Can we talk later?” Jackson asked Parrish before getting in.

“Yeah. Definitely.”

“Thank you...for…”

“I get it. Go.”

The Halliwells and Cora drove off. No one spoke a word.

\---

Derek orbed into the manor a bit later to find the witches and Cora in the living room flipping through the book.

“Nothing in here about the family. Derek does that ring any bells?” Scott questioned.

“There’s been rumors over the years. Rumors about a demon who has been selecting other demons and experimenting on them to make them more powerful.”

“So a mad scientist demon?” Jackson wasn’t understanding.

“I don’t know. I’ve only heard that reference two maybe three times since becoming a whitelighter. But I do know that only powerful demons play from the sidelines.”

“Wonderful.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Did you find anything in there about the bone demons?” Cora asked.

“They are called Berserkers and they are always under the control of a woman called La Loba. So I’m guessing that blonde smurf is La Loba.” Stiles pieced together.

“Do we think she is part of the family?” Scott asked the group.

“She could be but that doesn’t make sense. Deucalion was one of the strongest werewolves and the Berserkers just cut him down. Why would she want to stop him? If she was part of the family wouldn’t she want to take his power?” Derek reasoned.

“Maybe he was a threat. He was gaining power rapidly.” Cora explained.

“But why kill Ethan? He wasn’t a threat.” Scott spewed from the top of his head.

“I don’t know, but I will try to find out.” Cora said standing up.

“You’re leaving?” Stiles barked.

“This isn’t my home. Besides I need to go bury my pack.”

“Why don’t you stay? You are packless. We can protect you.” Stiles genuinely was concerned.

“I may be packless but I am not alone. I have friends in South America. I will head down there and quietly try to find some answers for you.”

“Are you sure we have plenty of room for you here.” Jackson offered. 

“Yeah! I mean you and Derek just found each other again.” Scott didn’t want to see them split up.

“Boys this isn’t my home. This isn’t my life. I’m too old for demon fights on a weekly basis. As much as I love my brother he’s right, he has a job to do. I’m sure he can find some time to orb to South America every now and again when he wants to visit. And if you need me I will drop everything and fight by your side, but this is what I feel is best.”

“Ok and if you ever need us.” Scott smiled and Cora returned it.

“Mind giving me a lift?” Cora asked looking at Derek.

He nodded.

“Wait!” Stiles interjected. 

“What?” Derek asked slightly startled.

“Can I have a word with Cora...alone.”

“Uh...sure.” Jackson said as the group left the room wondering what would happen.

Cora raised a brow at Stiles. He could see that it was a Hale thing.

“I just wanted to clear the air and apologize for earlier.”

“Stiles...”

“No let me finish. I am sorry I was jealous and accused you. It’s just that...I really like your brother. He is the first good thing to happen in my life in a very long time. I was just startled by him having powers and a sister and the fact he was a dead werewolf.”

“Stiles stop. There is no apology needed. You’re an idiot.”

“Hey!” Stiles was offended.

“But you are a brave idiot that makes my brother happy. Just keep him safe and take care of yourself and we’re even?” She did the brow thing again.

“Ok.” Stiles gave a weak smile. “And I’m sorry about Erica and Boyd. I didn’t know them long but I wish I did.”

“Thank you.” Cora gave a sad smile. The witch and Alpha walked into the other room.

\---

“You got Cora all settled then?” Stiles asked nuzzling into Derek on the couch later that night.

“Yeah her friends were happy to see her. So she should be safe down there.”

“I’m sorry she had to leave again.”

“It’s ok. I haven’t seen her in 80 years knowing I can see her anytime I want now makes it easier.”

“About what you were saying earlier…”

“What?” Derek said slightly laughing as he tickled Stiles’ chest.

“If we continue...this…” Stiles motioned between them. “and the Elders don’t like it. What will happen?”

“If they disapprove of us, they could either make me human or even recycle my soul.”

“What?!” Stiles went into panic mode.

“Stiles look at me. They aren’t going to recycle my soul. We just need to keep the focus on Charmed duties and not our relationship. If we can show them we can make this work then we can fight for us.”

“Do you want to fight for us?”

Derek cupped Stiles’ chin. “I love you. I will do whatever it takes. If I have to clip my wings or walk through hell. I will do it.”

“I love you too.” They leaned in and began to kiss. Derek orbed them up to the bedroom.

\---

“You insolent little bitch!” The male demon screamed as he burst into the room.

“Now, now, is that anyway to speak to your sister?” She was more smug than normal.

“You killed Deucalion! You ruined everything!!” His growls were nearly deafening.

“I don’t know what you mean…”

“Don’t play dumb with me bitch. Your berserkers chopped him down before I could absorb his powers.”

“Why would I interfere with your plan?”

“Because you can’t absorb werewolf powers like I can or your would’ve killed him yourself.”

“You have no proof I did anything.”

“I know you. I know what happened. This has self bitch written all over it. That was your birth name wasn’t it? Or was that the one our father gave you?”

The blonde growled and lunged. Before a single blow could be landed, a bolt of lightning crashed between the twins. An elderly man with white hair appeared.

“Father...I…” The blonde sputtered.

“Enough. I didn’t realize I raised such failures. I didn’t want any of you going after the Charmed Ones yet each one of you has failed. I don’t know what surprises me more, their powers or your inabilities.” He glared at his children. He waved his arm at both of his twins and a green energy ball struck each of them down. He then snapped his finger and a few demons appeared. “Take them back to my chamber. We need to have a little family meeting.” The lightning crashed and he was gone.

\---

The doorbell rang and Jackson ran to open it.

“Hey.” Parrish said sheepishly.

“Hey. Shocked you are here.”

“I know you told me to call but I wanted to do this face to face.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” Jackson joked.

“You are way too butch for me. Sorry Jax.”

Jackson stepped aside to let Jordan in. They went into the living room.

“So?” Jackson asked adding tension to the room.

“Why are you mad at me.”

“I’m not.” 

“Jackson I’m not stupid. What’s going on with you?”

“You gave me up, that’s what’s wrong.”

“I didn’t give you up Jax.”

“That’s what it felt like. Like because I’m a witch that you don’t care about me.”

“Are you kidding me?! I asked for time to sort this all out. The only reason I’m here is because I care about you. I learned magic is real, I became a demon, and got attacked and nearly kill my best friend all in one day. That’s a lot to process. I was hoping you would understand that.”

“I know...it’s just…”

“What Jax? It’s just what?”

“I wish you could’ve talked it out with me. I forgot how good it was to have you in my life and then bam you’re gone again. It hurt.”

“I can’t apologize for needing that time. I was scared. I’m still scared. But after a lot of sleepless nights I realized that regardless if I accept it or not demons are still going to attack. If not demons, then werewolves or something else. Innocent people are going to get hurt or killed. And you and your brothers will still be trying to stop them. You’re going to need help. I might not be able to kill demons but if I can cover your tracks or throw off suspicion then maybe that’s why all this happened. To let me help you do the good you guys need to do.”

“You could get killed for that.”

“I could get killed in a robbery or routine traffic stop. I’m in danger every day being a cop. I can’t cast spells but I still protect the innocent. I hope we can move forward from this...because regardless of what we want we both are going to have to deal with the supernatural. I’d prefer for us to be on better terms.”

“I’d prefer that too.”

“So are we friends again?”

“Yeah.” 

The two men hugged. “What else have I missed while I’ve been gone?”

“Oh not too much...let’s see...there was a winged demon...oh and I have a girlfriend.”

“Are those events mutually exclusive or....” Parrish taunted.

Jackson smacked him upside the head.

“You can tell me all about it over some pizza.”

“Sounds great. You’re buying. My shitty job at Starbucks can’t support your eating habits.” Jackson mocked.

“Hey! You got a job congratulations!” Jordan said opening the manor door.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s a start.” 

“Exactly.” Parrish said wrapping his arm around Jackson’s shoulders as they walked out of the manor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank for your patience as always. I promise that I will try to speed up the rate at which chapters get done. I've got some pretty fun ideas for the overall story and some big plot moments. Thank you for sticking around and thank you for reading.


End file.
